A Era dos Comensais
by Serena Sly
Summary: Ela os teria salvo se acreditasse que salvá-los era o melhor a fazer. HG/DM/SS Nc-18
1. Chapter 1

**N/A- Essa fic contem cenas de violência, abuso, sexo etc.**

_**Shippe****r**_ - DM/HG, SS/HG e qualquer um que minha mente doentia quiser colocar com a Hermione.

* * *

_**Desfilava pelo salão escuro como se fosse seu salão. Altiva. Debochada. Olhava aqueles vultos com total indiferença. Aquele não era seu mundo. Não continuaria ali por muito tempo, não agora que tinha um plano. Não agora que conhecia a saída e sairia do inferno.**_

**O vestido preto mal cobria os bicos dos seios. A frente única os amassava levemente e deixava-os sensuais no decote profundo. Estava acostumada e até surpresa por ver-se coberta. Ainda.**

**Desviou o olhar do que não queria ver. Não queria vê-los. Sabia que há essa hora sua amiga estaria cultuando um defunto e essa era a hora dela. Todo dia.**

**Queria que ele a olha-se, mas era sempre assim. Avistava-a e sorria debochado como se o banquete da noite estivesse chego, mas ele nunca comia. O viu desviar o olhar e sabia que outro se aproximava. Sentiu uma mão áspera apertar-lhe o seio e não virou o rosto pra ver quem era. Eram todos iguais sempre. Qualquer comensal que fosse era imundo igual. Um segundo corpo colou-se atrás de si e começou a beijar-lhe a nuca e seus olhos vítreos, continuavam fixos no louro do outro lado do salão. Ele nunca olhava e isso intrigava. Só ele não olhava.**

**A platéia só não era maior por que pelos gritos dolorosos, vindo de algum lugar perto, anunciava que Harry estava dando seu show. O morto ressurgia.**

**- É assim que você gosta sabe-tudo? – Um puxão bruto nos seus cabelos fez sua visão focar-se no homem a sua frente. Ele olhava fixamente na indiferença dos olhos amendoados e parecia se excitar mais. Invadiu o corpo sem cerimônia e continuou puxando o cabelo pra que ela não desviasse o olhar. Eles sempre faziam assim. Queriam que ela visse quem estava fodendo com ela. Quem era superior a ela. E todos eram.**

**Sabe-tudo era melhor que sangue ruim. Indiferente pra ela. Necessário pra eles. Ninguém fode uma sangue sujo.**

**Gozou no mesmo instante em que ela simulou um gemido e deu lugar ao outro que quase arrancava com as mãos seu seio esquerdo. Esse foi mais rápido. Estava embalado com os gemidos em volta. Agora parecia que todos estavam transando. Era um bom sinal. A festa acabaria logo e poderia confirmar o que queria. Se suas suspeitas tinham fundamento.**

**Levou alguns minutos limpando-se e ajudando Gina a voltar pra cela. Quase a arrastou. Odiava quando ela sucumbia a Harry. As mordidas deixam marcas de sangue por todo corpo e ela saia quase desmaiada. Acabaria com isso logo. Sua amiga não sofreria mais.**

* * *

**_Um ano antes_**

_- Esse é seu presente de iniciação Draco. - Apontou para algo que se debatia no centro da cela úmida. De onde estava não distinguia o que era com exatidão, mas ao dar mais alguns passos uma mulher amarrada numa cadeira era perceptível. Draco instantaneamente cobiçou o corpo esguio, coberto por uma renda fina e projetado de maneira estranha na cadeira; quase deitada com as penas levemente abertas. Lucio sorriu. Um sorriso ambíguo pela ganância do herdeiro e pela ingenuidade da juventude. – Não toque. – O estralo que a varinha com ponta de metal, fez na mão do loiro ecoou com o urro de indignação de Draco. Odiava quando seu pai o tratava como moleque._

_Lucio continuava indiferente e quando falou, após uma pausa olhando o corpo se debater; foi com um interesse explicito. – Essa é uma presa especial. – Contornou a mulher devagar. – Talvez a mais difícil de capturar e a mais interessante de domar. – Puxou o capuz que ocultava a face e Draco prestou mais atenção enquanto Lucio sorria diante da incredulidade do filho. Não podia ser ela._

_- Interessante não? Também fiquei surpreso quando soube. Essa espécie é muito difícil de encontrar. Eles se escondem bem. – Lucio olhava fixamente pra garota, como se a desafiasse a questioná-lo. Arrancou com brutalidade a fita que cobria a boca dela, vendo os olhos marejarem de dor. – Fala alguma coisa sangue ruim, e nos contemple com sua voz impura. – Riu. Uma gargalhada doentia._

_Draco olhava cada milímetro do corpo perfeito. Das aureolas rosadas a barriga definida. Olhou-a nos olhos e a raiva que exalava deles o fez sorrir. Vira aquilo tantas vezes._

* * *

**- Que curioso a sabe tudo de volta a festa. Não se satisfez ainda Granger? – A voz arrastada, gelando levemente sua nuca; ainda a fazia arrepiar. E odiava isso. Não o queria tão perto essa noite.**

**- Não que eu lhe deva explicação Malfoy. – Um doloroso fisgar na nuca e estava com o corpo colado ao dele, e a excitação do loiro era visível com a proximidade. Estado físico constante. – Mas se está curioso, tenho alguém me esperando sim. – Agora dobrava o pescoço da castanha para traz, tamanha força com que puxava seu cabelo.**

**- Não sabia que seus serviços podiam ser solicitados exclusivamente? Que eu saiba, usa quem quer. – Subiu a mão pela coxa exposta, alisando suavemente. Hermione relaxou o corpo, pois sabia que ninguém estava olhando. Ele nunca se aproximava quando alguém estava olhando.**

**- Ele está me esperando Malfoy. – Olhou indicando o homem sentado no bar, brincando com as pedras de gelo, mergulhadas no líquido âmbarado. Draco a soltou bruscamente e resmungou algo onde as únicas palavras que foram distinguíveis foi Snape. Saiu dando as costas e sumindo em seguida. Hermione sorriu debochada. Snape tinha tudo.**

**Caminhou sensualmente até o bar, sentando ao lado dele. Severus continuou bebendo como se não houvesse ninguém ao seu lado. A cortina de cabelos nanquim cobria parcialmente seu rosto; tornando sua figura ainda mais sinistra. Hermione se impacientou e tirou-lhe o copo. Severus sibilou alguma ofensa e a encarou com seus olhos tão negros quanto seu ser.**

**Odiava quando ele fazia isso e ele sabia. Era o único que sabia. Estava esperando desde a semana passada quando ele não veio e não trouxe. Não podia fazer isso com ela. Não com ela.**

**- Por que não veio semana passada? Você sabia que eu ficaria sem, Snape. – Não o olhava desde que ele a encarou. Era absurdamente insuportável olhar Severus quando ele olhava assim. Só um olhar era pior e ela não gostava de pensar nisso.**

**- Não acho que esteja me cobrando uma satisfação e é por isso que vou lhe responder. Não vim por que não quis. Agora saia daqui que não estou afim. – O sangue da castanha gelou. Ele não podia ir embora. Ela precisava dele.**

**- Desculpa Snape, por favor. Eu imploro se quiser, mas não me deixe assim. Por favor. – Estava suplicando com as palavras e com os olhos perdidos com quais os olhava agora. – Por favor.**

**- Não repita essa estupidez novamente Granger. – Levantou-se e bateu levemente na capa preta de viajem que ainda usava. – Vamos. – Hermione levantou e seguiu-o prontamente. Suspirou aliviada por ele ter ficado. Idiotice afrontá-lo e não deveria se esquecer. Nunca.**

**Entraram no quarto reservado especialmente pra ele. Nunca dormia na mansão do Lord, mas seu quarto estava sempre arrumado. Jogou a capa na poltrona em frente à lareira e tirou os sapatos. Morcego era albino diante das vestes de Severus. Camisa, calça, meias, lençol. Tudo era negro como sua alma. E todos sabiam. Ela sabia.**

**Manteve-se de pé escorada na porta, até ser chamada. Não faria mais nada que pudesse irritá-lo. Observou atentamente o ritual do homem que parecia mais obscuro do que de costume. Mais cansado.**

**Severus era jovem apesar da idade. Tinha um corpo másculo, viril. Ao contrario do que diziam na escola, tinha um cheiro peculiar de hortelã com ervas. Bom. Muito bom como tudo que fazia e trazia.**

**Ele era o melhor deles, o melhor de todos eles em ambos os lados. Jogou-se de frente pra lareira e quando a chamou parecia menos áspero.**

**- Granger?**

**- Sim...**

**- Me faz relaxar.**

**Hermione andou até ele, se postando atrás e com as mãos ágeis; pressionou a nuca e as têmporas com destreza, numa massagem relaxante e contínua. Severus fechou os olhos e se permitiu descansar. Deslizou as mãos para o pescoço e ombros, vendo-o soltar o ar pela boca. Contornou a poltrona e sentou-se no colo dele, subindo as mãos pelo tórax e desabotoando a camisa, alisou os poucos pelos negros que contrastavam com a pele sem cor. Tão cúmplices.**

**Sussurrou no ouvido dele.**

**- Severus, eu preciso. – Ele esticou os lábios num sorriso de canto e ainda de olhos fechados, subiu uma das mãos pelo rosto alvo da garota fazendo-a fechar também os olhos. Deslizou as costas da mão pela extensão da bochecha e contornou os lábios carnudos com o polegar, tirando o excesso de batom; antes de trazê-la pra junto de sua boca e beijar-lhe sofregamente. Ansiava tanto por aquilo que não se permitia vê-la com freqüência. Não podia entregar um coração que não possuía. E ela era a única que o entendia. A única que sofria como ele. Não. Como ele não. Como ele ninguém sofria. Dançou com a língua, explorando cada gosto, cada cheiro, cada sensação que podia ter com ela e apenas com ela. Separou os lábios com relutância e falou ocultando o desagrado.**

**- Divirta-se. – Estendeu a outra mão e Hermione sorriu, saindo do colo dele e se jogando na cama. Severus conjurou uma bebida e encarou o fogo. Não gostava de vê-la viajar. Já havia feito a sua.**

* * *

**Um ano antes**

_Queria tocá-la. Estava excitado e queria transar. Odiava-a tanto no colégio por fazê-lo ser pequeno diante de toda felicidade ridícula do trio maravilha. Draco teve tudo e não teve nada. Um nada diante deles. Diante dela. E ela estava ali a mercê de seus caprichos. Vulnerável. Lucius antevendo o desejo do filho falou enfático._

_- É muito fácil trepar com uma mulher Draco, mas uma escrava tem que ser preparada. Domesticada. E é isso que você vai fazer. – Draco o olhou novamente sem entender ou tentando digerir o que tinha entendido. – É isso mesmo. Você dará prazer ao invés de dor. Fará gemer ao invés de gritar. E matará seu orgulho e sua dignidade ao invés de dar-lhe a morte. Faça-a querer morrer todos os dias por te querer. É a faça morrer um pouco todos os dias por saber que nunca te terá. – O loiro permaneceu parado por um tempo tentando achar a graça disso tudo. Não via muito sentido. – Por exemplo. – Lucius ajoelhou ao lado da castanha e passou a palma da mão sobre a auréola do seio. Hermione se encolheu com asco e remexeu inquieta. Lucius continuou contornando e apertou o bico até enrijecê-lo e fazê-lo escurecer. Draco ainda não via a graça, na verdade talvez seu pai já estivesse meio velho mesmo. – Ela enoja cada toque e odeia cada sensação, mas como você acha que ela se sentiria se gostasse? – Lucius o olhou com um leve sorriso. – Ela se odiaria não é? O que é mais prazeroso pra você Draco. Ela te odiar ou se odiar por te querer?_

_Draco sorriu enigmático. Não desgostava da idéia, mas ainda não via o prazer disso tudo. Experimentaria._

_Continua... _

* * *

_N/A ² - Obrigado a todos que lerem e principalmente aos que comentarem. Bjs. _


	2. Chapter 2

Ouvia uma musica suave ao fundo, mas não distinguia. Era a musica que queria ouvir. E todos os músculos do corpo anestesiados deixavam-na calma. Não existia nada nessa merda de mundo que não fosse bom. E ela não fazia parte de plano algum. Ela era ela e só ela. E ser somente ela bastava pra que todo esse paradoxo de sensações fizesse a singularidade de sua momentânea felicidade. E por tudo isso ela os odiava. Os dois. E amava Severus. Por que mesmo que ele fizesse parte de tudo e sofresse mais que todos. Ele sempre vinha. E trazia. E a amava. E só ela sabia.

- Ainda viva? – A voz desdenhosa e rouca dele apenas expressava a certeza de que ela estava. Ele mesmo misturou as substâncias dessa vez. Tinha que garantir que ela ficaria bem depois de tomá-las e as vendidas livremente, não eram confiáveis. – Essas porcarias estão cada vez mais difíceis de conseguir, portanto não desperdice. – Deitou na cama vestido apenas com roupa intima e cerrou os olhos antes de chamá-la. Tinha que ser assim. – Granger, o pagamento.

Hermione sorriu. Levantou-se languidamente e rastejou sobre o colchão como sabia que ele gostava. Ele a desejava. E Severus era paradoxal. Servo e Senhor. Poderia tê-la quando e como quisesse. Com ou sem "presentes". Mas sempre a tinha assim. Como um favor por serviços prestados.

Encaixou-se sobre ele já despida das poucas roupas que usava e deslizou ambas as mãos pelo tórax marcado. Possuía cicatrizes por todo corpo, finas e profundas como corte de navalha e odiava que perguntassem sobre elas. Não queria lembrar.

- E como quer receber? – Sussurrou sensualmente antes de roçar os lábios aos dele.

Não respondeu. Inverteu as posições e se afundou no corpo dela. _Sua_. Os sorrisos e gemidos que extraia era seu pagamento. E estava vivo. E fazer o que fazia, valia a pena por _ela_. Só por _ela_. E ela sabia.

(...)

- Vai mandar uma resposta? – Falou desdenhoso. Odiava se arriscar com coisas de moleque.

- Não vou ler agora. Não tem nada de novo nisso. – Olhou com indiferença pro envelope que jogou na escrivaninha.

- Não consigo entender Hermione o porquê de ter entrado nessa vida. Juro que sua burrice me espanta.

- E você? Também não entendo por que se arrisca traindo Voldemort para uma causa que nem te aceita. Diga-me Severus. Por quê?

- Talvez por que eu não tenha mais uma vida ou uma escolha. Agora você tinha. As duas. - Fitou-a.

- Exato. Tinha. – Voltou a deitar e fitou o teto. – Uma vida ao lado de um covarde e a escolha de estar aqui.

- Ridícula coragem Griffindor. Os corajosos morrem cedo. – Continuava avaliando as reações da garota.

- Então devo ficar feliz. – Virou o pescoço e beijou o ombro do homem. Severus segurou seu queixo, fazendo-a olhá-lo.

- Você não vai salva-los Granger.

- Então vou morrer tentando. – Soltou o rosto e levantou da cama com raiva. - Começou a vestir-se. – Odeio quando faz isso. Odeio.

- Feche a porta ao sair. – Fechou os olhos e apurou os ouvidos. Suspirou quando ela se foi. Um dia seria pra sempre e doía pensar.

**_Um ano antes._**

**Lucius conjurou uma mesa e sobre ela alguns vidros e utensílios que Draco desconhecia.**

**- Vou deixar você aprender sozinho Draco. Não me decepcione e lembre-se que o prazer é medido pelos gemidos. – Sorriu debochado ao olhar pra ela, que o fitava com os olhos cerrados e fulminantes. Um dia se vingaria de todos eles. Todos.**

**Escolheu o menor vidro e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao ler afrodisíaco no rotulo. Aquilo era interessante e reconheceu o cheio do quarto da mãe imediatamente ao abrir. Lucius sempre teve seus segredos então.**

**Mergulhou a ponta da varinha e levou a boca sentindo o gosto adocicado e a língua esquentar. Mas esquentar muito. Sorriu e voltou sua atenção para garota que o olhava intrigada. O que aquele moleque faria. Anos de convivência apenas serviu para acentuar o conceito que fazia dela. Um moleque arrogante e idiota. E com os hormônios descontrolados.**

**Draco sabia o que ela estava pensando e imaginou o porquê a sabe tudo prepotente nunca aprendera a fechar a porra da mente. Moleque?**

**Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente. De frente pras pernas abertas coberta apenas pela renda preta. A voz arrastada.**

**- Sabe Granger, não posso descumprir uma ordem. – Deslizou a ponta da varinha do tornozelo a panturrilha. – Mas minha vontade é de lhe provocar tanta dor. – Do joelho ao centro da coxa, numa lentidão agonizante. – E ouvir você gritar e implorar pra morrer. – Suspirou como se a idéia lhe desse um imenso prazer e afastou a renda ainda com a varinha, deslizando por todo sexo umedecido.**

**Granger praguejou e contraiu o corpo e Draco sorriu. Como eram úteis os feitiços para emudecer. Levou a varinha ao frasco azul e passou por toda extensão da vagina, fazendo remexer-se e fechar os olhos com força. Aquilo devia queimar.**

**Apreciou a visão. Os pés da garota presos por cordas grossas flexionavam e relaxavam e cada pelo do corpo estava arrepiado conforme ela insistia em tentar movimentar o quadril.**

**- O quanto isso é bom Granger? – Sorriu debochado quando a viu abrir os olhos injetados e gira-los nas orbitas. Os lábios semi-abertos respirando ofegantes denunciavam o quanto aquela poção era potente. Transpirava excitação. – Quer que eu tire o feitiço pra poder implorar que eu transe com você? – Tornou a deslizar a varinha pelo sexo, dessa vez com ela ao contrario e pressionando incessantemente o clitóris. Os lábios da castanha se abriram mais e nitidamente se ela expelisse qualquer som ela estaria gemendo. – Não, ainda não. – Inclinou-se sobre ela, pressionando um pouco mais o cabo da varinha quase fazendo penetrá-la e sussurrou rente ao ouvido. – Isso é apenas a introdução. O que farei com você será muito melhor. – Riu. Levantou e limpou a varinha na capa, saindo em seguida e deixando a garota se contorcendo de excitação.**

* * *

Passou pelos corredores sem ser vista. Suspirou aliviada. Se conseguisse passar sorrateira pelo salão sua noite terminaria tranqüila e poderia ruminar sua raiva sossegada. Severus tinha um prazer sádico em irritá-la. Amassou com raiva a carta ainda fechada em sua mão e respirou fundo rogando. Por favor, Merlin. Por favor, por favor...

- Sabe tudo?????? – Merda de Merlin. Virou-se e lá estava o maldito comensal bêbado que ela despistou mais cedo. Asco era uma sensação difícil de evitar. Eram sempre repugnantes. Andou contrariada apenas dois passos até a voz arrastada que ainda a arrepiava, chegar a seus ouvidos. Chamou com autoridade o comensal que a esperava e cochichou algo que o fez sair apressado por outro lado. Malfoy a olhou por um instante e saiu também. Merlin existe. Obrigado.

Girou nos calcanhares e correu para que ninguém mais a visse. As escadas para sua cela pareciam intermináveis e embora o cansaço insistisse para que seguisse até o fim do corredor, entrou na cela da amiga e a viu aninhada; gemendo num sussurro exausto.

- Como você está? – Gina se virou e sorriu.

- Estava te esperando. Tenho uma novidade maravilhosa. – Demorou para conseguir sentar-se. O suor escorria pelas têmporas e evidenciava sua pele pálida, iluminada apenas pela vela derretida ao lado de onde Hermione havia sentado.

- Gina você passou a poção? Eu deixei preparada. – Olhou contrariada para a amiga e se postou nas suas costas. Levantou a camisola e começou a espalhar o liquido viscoso. Tomava cuidado com a pele ferida. – Não sei por que ainda se submete a isso.

- Eu o vi Mione. Ele estava lá. Eu vi. – A castanha bufou com raiva.

- Gina. Harry está morto e você sabe muito bem disso.

- Não esta Hermione. Estou falando que seus olhos brilharam verdes pra mim. Foi rápido, mas ele estava lá. Esta lutando. – Parou de passar a poção curativa. Não queria magoar a amiga, mas estava tão cansada.

- Esta certa. Agora descansa que amanha conversaremos. Preciso ir. – Beijou-lhe a face e a ajudou a deitar, saindo em seguida.

Dois frascos encontravam-se no canto de dentro da cela. Abaixou para pega-los e escondeu-os ao lado do colchão. Se soubesse quem era o anjo que deixava as poções curativas, ao menos teria alguém pra agradecer. Alguém pra acreditar que o bem ainda existia e que tudo valia à pena. Perguntou a Severus e ele negou ou não quis dizer. Não sabia.

Gina sugava-lhe suas esperanças. Precisava tirá-la dali. Ela estava morrendo junto com o amor que a consumia. Apegava-se a esperança que Harry voltaria ao normal. Explicou-lhe tantas vezes que a Horcruxe dentro dele o matara. Mas ela não aceitava. Voldemort só o mantinha por que precisava do corpo. Harry era apenas um corpo sem alma. Vazio. E Gina não aceitava. Era uma marionete nas mãos do seu dono e era triste. E mais triste por que era Harry, seu Harry, seu "irmão". E por que sua melhor e única amiga não aceitava. E precisava ajudar os dois agora.

Deixou as costas se acomodarem e o corpo relaxar. Não gostava de pensar no amigo. Imagens dolorosas lhe vinham à mente e tentava afastá-las. Vira uma única vez os olhos verdes brilhando implorativos para que terminassem com sua dor e logo em seguida se tornaram negros e mortos como nanquim. Olhos de Ridlee.

Ao menos só existiam esses dois fragmentos. Voldmort e Harry. Estava perto agora. Apenas os dois e tudo estaria terminado. Só tinha medo de que se matasse Harry, Gina morresse também e aí tudo o que fizera seria em vão. Toda sua luta seria em vão. E dera muito de si para perder. Perdera demais.

**_Um ano antes._**

**Pareciam orgasmos múltiplos que açoitavam sua carne. A nuca dolorida, as panturrilhas distendidas, o corpo em espasmos o quanto aquela maldita tortura a estava afetando. Abrir os olhos lubrificados era desconfortável, mas a sensação de ser observada era pior. Ele estava lá. De frente pra ela, o sorriso cínico e o ar superior. Ele a estava atingindo e ambos sabiam.**

**Esperava tudo. Apanhar, ser torturada, sufocada, mutilada, mas não isso. Não esse tipo de humilhação agora. Não por ele. Eles tinham a mesma idade e ele não tinha o direito. Outro espasmo no quadril. A poção ainda fazia efeito. O sexo contraia e relaxava involuntariamente e os olhos marejaram novamente. Não agüentava mais gozar e viu quando o sorriso do loiro se ampliou.**

**Draco inspirou algumas vezes e apontou a varinha pra ela como se estudasse o que faria. As rendas que ainda pendiam no corpo frágil sumiram e algo gelado encobriu seu corpo. Agua.**

**O suor que escorria incessantemente da pele alva, acalmou-se. E Draco sentou ao lado e deslizou a mão pela extensão dos seios até o umbigo. Ainda não tinha tocado nela e o retesar do corpo feminino, evidenciava o quanto ela estava odiando o toque.**

**As mãos pálidas e os dedos longos deslizavam como cetim sobre ferro frio. Draco lavava o corpo com algo perfumado nas mãos e explorava cada pedaço de pele como uma massagem torturante e delicada. Estava concentrado com as respostas que o corpo lhe dava e a mente desprotegida da garota lhe confidenciava. Jogou água novamente e ela foi forçada a abrir os olhos contraídos. Reclamou mas ainda não foi ouvida. Palavras mudas. Draco mudou de lado e começou a lavar os tornozelos.**

**- Ora Granger, quem imaginaria. Um sangue puro aos pés de uma sangue ruim. – Sorriu discretamente e balançou a cabeça. Ousou uma espiada nos pensamentos dela e sorriu mais, embora saísse rápido. Não era hora para ouvir xingamentos e juramentos de morte.**

**Subiu para o joelho, parte externa das coxas, parte interna, virilha e ela comprimiu os olhos de novo e Draco vasculhou-lhe a mente. Vazia. A castanha não pensava em nada. Nem medo nem expectativa. Completamente oca e Draco roçou as costas da mão dos ralos pêlos que cobriam o sexo. Nada. Hermione ainda não pensava em nada embora seu corpo tenso respondesse excitação. Não era o suficiente.**

**Contornou o corpo e molhou. Lavou os ombros, a nuca, a testa. Se não estivesse nua e molhada, poderia dormir agora. As mãos do loiro eram tão delicadas e por um instante bem breve, frustrou-se por ter ansiado o toque intimo que ele lhe negou. E Draco ouviu. E o sorriso diabólico inflou seu ego.**

**A toalha pequena não era suficiente para secar toda extensão de pele e essa não era a intensão do loiro. Fez o caminho inverso e a passava pelo rosto, pescoço, seios. Os mamilos arrepiados eram arranhados pelo tecido não tão macio, descontrolando a cadencia da respiração da morena. Abdomem, virilha. Tempo demais na virilha. Parte interna das coxas e a toalha estava encharcada. Draco sorriu debochado. Estava tão rendida.**

**Não queria parar com aquilo. Estava adorando ver alguém tão orgulhosa se render daquela maneira. Sentou de frente entre as pernas dela e ainda passava a toalha pelas coxas.**

**- Granger. – A voz rouca era absurdamente sensual. Foi arrancada do torpor. Queria chorar por vê-lo tão vitorioso. Queria chorar por estar excitada. Queria chorar por ser ele. Apenas por ser ele e odia-lo por deixa-la constrangida. Virou os olhos para segurar as lagrimas. Draco acomodou-se na cadeira e deixou de toca-la. Apenas observava a vergonha estampada na face avermelhada. Os seios desnudos se projetando na respiração cada vez mais intensa. O músculo das coxas tentando desastrosamente fechar as pernas e cobrir o sexo exposto e úmido. Por que ela continuava excitada e ele podia ver. E ela estava tão sexy. E com tanta vergonha e tanto ódio que ele estava simplesmente adorando. – Perguntei a Lucius onde conseguiu essa cadeira estranha e ele disse que era uma homenagem a você. – A voz arrastada e baixa fazia o ódio ampliar. Não queria ouvir nada e principalmente por que ele falava enquanto respirava sobre sua pele, como que sentindo a fragrância que ela exalava. Pescoço. Frio. – Pegou de um medico trouxa que cuida de mulheres. Não sabia que vocês precisavam disso. – Continuava seu monologo a incitando. – O que eles fazem Granger? – Espalmou a mão no ventre reto e desceu até a virilha alisando e sentindo os músculos contraírem e o quadril se projetar. Não queria que ele prosseguisse e se remexeu em vão. Estava completamente vulnerável, presa na cadeira "indecente". – Isso? – Explorou o sexo com os dedos, sentido a textura e a umidade. – É isso que seus médicos fazem? – Penetrou-a até o onde seus dedos longos alcançavam e franziu o cenho, mordendo os lábios em seguida. Hermione se contorcia em êxtase. Odiava-se e a contradição de sentimentos se mostrava nas lagrimas que rolavam do cantos dos olhos cerrados, mas não conseguia evitar. Mesmo com a água fria, seu corpo pegava fogo. Até o toque na dobra do joelho se transformava nas mão dele. Maldito. A voz saiu um pouco mais fraca pelo tanto que também estava afetado com tudo aquilo. - Já que agora sou seu medico, vou te mostrar como cuidar de você. – Debruçou por cima dela, lambendo o lóbulo da orelha e mergulhando os dedos com mais intensidade, até os lábios da castanha suspirarem um orgasmo agoniado.**

**_Continua... _**


	3. Chapter 3

O som da louça sendo colocada ao seu lado a despertou. Espreguiçou longamente, desafiando os músculos a reclamarem e abriu os olhos ao escutar um bocejo.

- Gina. – Sentou rapidamente, esquadrinhando a amiga a procura de sinais de dor.

- Vim almoçar com você. – Sorriu e abaixou a cabeça divertida sobre o olhar desconfiado da castanha. – E... ainda não consigo passar. – Sorriu como criança levada, mostrando o frasco de poção. Hermione retribuiu. A ruiva ainda era tão bonita. Tão jovem. – E também quero lhe contar algo.

Suspirou. A conversa sobre Harry de novo não.

- Vamos comer que estou faminta. – Levou o prato ao colo, sobre as pernas dobradas na cama e Gina fez o mesmo sobre a cadeira em que sentara. Mas a fome não a impedira de continuar.

- Ontem antes da "festa", ouvi seu nome num grupo; mas não consegui ouvir tudo. Falavam algo sobre Draco ficar irritado quando te "pegavam". – Levantou uma sobrancelha para ruiva. – Lucius ficou furioso. Negou e ameaçou-os se a conversa continuasse.

- Esses idiotas não têm o que fazerem. Malfoy me odeia quase como o odeio. – Balançou a cabeça contrariada. Não Malfoy. Não esse estúpido Malfoy.

Gina deu de ombros e as duas olharam para o corredor, onde um elfo velho trazia dois pergaminhos. Olharam-se e voltaram a comer. Não precisavam abrir agora. Os envelopes sempre chegavam dois dias antes dos eventos.

(...)

Penteou os cabelos e depois os bagunçou. Preferia-os um pouco armados. Estavam compridos demais e não gostava.

Avistou algumas meninas passando rápidas pelo corredor e estranhou as roupas que usavam. Abriu o embrulho pardo, levantando um longo vestido verde. Sensual e discreto. Muito diferente dos que lhe davam. Não importava e vestiu-se. E vestiu sua mascara de indiferença ao entrar no salão.

Não era uma festa normal. Uma putaria corriqueira. O salão sombrio estava decorado ricamente e todos os que já se encontravam estavam bem vestidos. Um DJ tocava num canto algo eletrônico que ela distinguira como sendo musica trouxa. Estranho.

Cruzou o centro, avaliando o que se passava. Teve o vestido alisado algumas vezes e distinguiu alguns elogios sacanas, que ignorou. Ainda não era hora de incomodarem-na. A noite só começava quando o "Lord" autorizava, e ainda não o tinha avistado. Nem ele e nem Harry.

Avistara Severus com sua costumeira face de entediado, conversando com Lucius e mais dois homens. Pra Severus ter vindo novamente e no meio da semana é porque algo de importante aconteceria.

Um som de aparatação se fez ouvir no centro e toda a atenção foi voltada para os jovens altos, acompanhados por varias mulheres embriagadas. Hermione avaliou-as de cima a baixo e não podia ser. Draco e Blaise não podiam.

Procurou por Gina e a encontrou ao lado de Harry, claro. O som aumentou e as mulheres se espalharam atrás de bebidas e companhia. Olhou novamente para Gina e dela pra Harry e os olhos negros sinistros a cobiçando. Sentiu pena e raiva pela amiga ser desejada por Ridlee. Como alguém tão vil podia querer algo tão puro.

- Interessante não. – Enojou a respiração em seu ouvido, acompanhado da voz arrastada e grossa. Olhou para ele como se não entendesse e Lucius olhou para uma das trouxas que estavam lá. – Vamos nos divertir com as trouxas hoje. Idéia de Blaise que freqüenta esses lugares sujos. – Snape se aproximou e Lucius brindou. – Ao futuro. – O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância. – Sirva-se Severus, bonitas e fáceis.

Severus rodeou a castanha e a secou maliciosamente.

- Uma das antigas me satisfará por hoje. Provarei as novidades numa outra ocasião. – Lucius riu consentindo.

- Perfeito meu caro, procure uma sim. Menos essa que hoje é minha. – Puxou a castanha, colando-se em suas costas e apertando sua cintura.

A respiração falhou. Tinha um nojo especial por Lucius. Por ele não se contentar com a própria satisfação e sumir logo. Não parava de foder enquanto os gemidos dela não o convencessem de que também tinha gozado. E ela não gozava nunca. E ele continuava com palavras obscenas até que ela implorasse. E nas raras vezes que ele a solicitava, ela chorava depois. Sozinha.

Severus deu de ombros e comentou indiferente.

- Vamos terminar nossa bebida. – Lucius concordou, alisando um seio da castanha para marcá-la que a noite era sua e que voltaria pra pega-la; e dirigiu-se ao bar. Severus o seguiu, mas antes passou pela castanha quase colado e numa fração de segundos, depositou algo em sua mão e partiu. Hermione a fechou com força e procurou um local isolado pra consumir a droga. Pelo menos sua viagem seria mais intensa.

(...)

Queria intensamente estar dopada ainda, para não assistir a tamanha monstruosidade. Ao menos estava quando Lucius a buscou e ele já tivera o que queria. O corpo ainda entorpecido ajudava a disfarçar o semblante horrorizado que ela e todas as outras exibiam.

Gritos e choros altos ecoavam por toda parte. Lucius tinha as vestes respingadas de sangue da trouxa que acabara de esfaquear. Todas mortas.

Voldemort contemplava seu reinado do alto do seu trono deliciado e acompanhado de varias pessoas estranhas. Provavelmente de outros países. Sua ambição era alta e a melhor arma era o medo.

Não encontrou Severus. Precisava tanto dele. Continuou sentada até ser dispensada. Não era possível que aquilo continuaria por hoje. O cheiro do sangue começava a exalar e nausear. Queria correr dali e morrer. Não esqueceria nunca.

**_Um ano antes._**

_Draco queria parar, queria continuar a tortura; mas seu membro implorava por liberdade. Sentia-a estremecer nos seus dedos e a respiração açoitar seu rosto. Ofegava e sua respiração queria acompanhá-la. Lucius o mataria se soubesse o quanto estava sendo fraco. Abriu o zíper e acariciou-se. Pulsava e ela não ajudava. Roçou a cabeça do pênis na entrada úmida e ela parecia sugar-lhe. Quente. Forçou-se a ficar parado naquela caricia agoniante. Tinha que resistir. O corpo rígido e os olhos comprimidos estampavam a contradição de suas vontades. A "cabeça" quase afundando e suor começando a escorrer pela nuca._

_Um comensal não sucumbia a desejos. Um comensal esmagava suas fraquezas. Um comensal não demonstrava sentimentos nem compaixão. Controle. E esse mantra martelava junto com a voz do pai._

_Passou o dedo pelo clitóris avermelhado e a olhou. Os seios balançaram pela inspiração sôfrega e Draco cerrou os olhos, soltando o ar pelos lábios finos e afundando dentro dela. A castanha o encarou estremecendo. Ainda não absorvia como ele pudera._

_Draco apertava suas coxas e movia-se cadenciado para dentro. Em pé, a cabeça levemente pra traz e um êxtase profundo._

_Não que doesse, mas sentia-o tão profundo e duro que parecia que ele a furaria se estocasse com força e, no entanto ele estocava com um prazer luxuriante. Ele gemia baixo junto com a respiração ofegante e floreou a varinha. A camisa desapareceu, descobrindo uma escultura marmorizada e pela primeira vez; Hermione ouviu seu próprio som. O som alto de sua garganta engolindo a saliva. Odiou-se. Ele retirara o feitiço. Preferia que ele a machucasse para que não sentisse nada disso. Não sentisse ele a preenchendo e massageando seu interior. Não sentisse seu sexo arrepiar e ansiar cada estocada. E que ele aprofundasse mais. Não sentir outro orgasmo se aproximando sem o auxilio da maldita poção. Só por ele. Como se odiava. E preferia a dor a isso._

_Debruçou sobre ela, colando as peles suadas e afundando-se mais. Gemia na curva do pescoço feminino e aumentou o ritmo para ouvi-la também. Queria que ela gritasse como era sua própria vontade, porem só ouvia a garganta engolindo liquido que provavelmente não tinha. Sorriu. Então ela queria privá-lo de seus gemidos._

_Segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos e invadiu-lhe a boca com a língua, enquanto avançava sobre o corpo com brutalidade. A castanha gritou dentro de sua boca e ele sorriu vitorioso. – Isso Granger. Eu sei que você gostou. – Movimentou-se mais algumas vezes, encarando o rosto da garota contraído; e mesmo com os lábios feridos pela pressão dos dentes ela não soltou mais nenhum som. Draco gozou instante depois e o fez sobre seu ventre. O liquido branco e viscoso, escorria conforme a castanha tentava controlar a respiração. Gozara antes dele e estava a ponto de explodir se ele não terminasse ajeitara o volume e fechara o zíper minutos antes de Lucius entrar._

_Avaliou a cena e se aproximou. Olhou do filho a garota. Ela visivelmente alterada. Ofegante. Excitada pelo sexo ainda se contrair. A poção azul aberta na mesa. O rapaz sem camisa, suado, o encarando desafiador. Preferira acreditar que ele apenas se satisfizera sobre ela. Auto-satisfação. Era homem apesar de tudo._

_- Bom trabalho Draco. Mas espero que as próximas você não as suje. – Esboçou uma careta enojada. – Só as use nas festas. Goze dentro e faça o feitiço. Agora limpe e a mande para cela. Coisa desagradável de se ver. – Virou as costas e saiu. O loiro a encarou e ela o olhava com ódio._

_- Fraco. – Mesmo com a voz um pouco esganiçada, adorou ofende-lo. E sabia que o atingira, pois os olhos cinza faiscaram em ira._

_- Prostituta. – Ela apenas esticou os lábios um pouco. Um sorriso indiferente. Virou o rosto e fechou os olhos._

_Draco pensou em fazer qualquer coisa que aliviasse o ódio por ela. Qualquer coisa. Apenas saiu. Ruminaria sua raiva sozinho e se um dia ela contasse a mataria. Saberia quem era o fraco._

* * *

Tremia. As mãos tremiam e as observava com demência. Acompanhava o tremor e raramente quando falava era sussurrado como se alguém naquele lugar vazio pudesse ouvir. Acumulava as lagrimas por piedade, ao menos ele a encontrou. Severus sabia que ela estava em choque, mas não havia muito que fazer já que ele mesmo ainda estava perplexo com o ocorrido. Não podia levá-la para cela, seria suspeito se alguém os visse; mas duvidava que ela seguisse sozinha. A levou pro seu quarto. Cuidaria dela esta noite e se confortaria com ao menos uma presença pra livrá-lo dos pesadelos. Ao menos por essa noite.

(...)

- Obrigado Severus. – Abraçou-o mais apertado. Umas horas de sono sem sonhos fora o suficiente pra que acordasse menos transtornada. O ex-professor nada falou, apenas continuou na posição semi deitado com ela em seu peito. – Ainda não consigo acreditar. Lucius rasgou aquela mulher... - Tremeu e parou de falar, as lagrimas voltando. Ficaram ali em silencio até pagarem no sono. Vazios e sem sonhos. Era melhor assim.

(...)

- Hermione, mais algumas horas e será dia. Não é prudente que te vejam saindo do meu quarto. – A voz rouca estava calma, talvez com pena ou culpa. Não sabia dizer, mas não se atrevera a perguntar onde ele estava quando as trouxas estavam sendo assassinadas. Apenas assentiu e sorriu fracamente.

- Me deixe algumas marcas caso alguém me veja. – Sussurrou ainda com a voz sonolenta. Severus debruçou sobre o pescoço alvo e sugou a pele até ficar arroxeada e depois repetiu no colo e outra nas omoplatas, arrancando alguns gemidos tímidos e involuntarios. Se alguém visse seria perfeito. Voldemort se deliciava quando via Severus a solicitando. Achava humilhante ela transar com o professor que mais odiava. Gostava mais do que com qualquer outro comensal e os dois encenavam bem o papel.

O lado de fora estava frio e junto com a brisa gelada vieram dois comensais. Severus mudou o semblante imediatamente e a empurrou levemente emendando com a voz cortante quando eles estavam próximos o suficiente para ouvir.

- Trouxa por trouxa você deveria ter morrido junto com as outras. Voltarei semana que vem e você terminara o serviço direito. – Hermione o fuzilou com um brilho assassino no olhar e virou-se pros homens que assistiam a cena divertidos. Passou por eles e desceu pras masmorras. Sorriu. Adorava Severus. Por tudo.

(...)

O único lugar daquela prisão que se sentia livre era o solar enfeitiçado na torre central. Às vezes quando era dispensada e conseguia subir sem ser vista na madrugada; ia para lá. Seu jardim secreto. Seu lugar naquele mundo. Sua fuga particular. E hoje tivera sorte já que outra festa com trouxas se passara e elas não foram convocadas. Não sabia se Severus viera. Estava tensa. A visão das moças que possivelmente seriam mortas, visitavam sua mente e tratava de espanta-las. De nada adiantaria de torturar agora.

Via as estrelas, embora não sabia ao certo se eram de verdade. Via o mundo, embora ele se resumisse a uma imensa floresta. Via o vento balançando as arvores, embora não pudesse senti-lo; já que o feitiço anti aparatação e fuga fizessem a proteção invisível abafar o local.

Sentou em cima do encosto do banco e cruzou as pernas no assento, como se tudo aquilo fosse seu. O vestido curto e justo era tão escarlate quanto à tinta que cobria os lábios carnudos e as unhas compridas. Apesar de tudo estava bem. E nas poucas vezes em que estava bem, fumava.

Intoxicava o pulmão lentamente, sentindo o desconforto que a fumaça tragada desde sua garganta, até o pulmão dolorido. E esse prazer quase doentio a fazia lembrar que tudo chegaria ao fim. E logo. E que ela era poderosa ao menos em seu prazer particular. Tragava lentamente e inclinava a cabeça levemente para cima para soltar a fumava pelo bico delicado que formava em sua boca. E aquilo a divertia. Ver a nuvem morna se dissipar em seu peculiar odor fétido.

O barulho de folha seca sendo pisoteado, a fez sair de seu transe e olhar na direção do som; sorrindo o sorriso mais cínico que sabia.

- Me espiando Malfoy? – Tragou lentamente, observando-o se aproximar.

- Como se eu precisasse_. 'Vocês'_estão em todos os lugares desse castelo. – Ela sorriu soprado pelo nariz e ele imediatamente visualizou as semelhanças agora. Ela era tão Malfoy. – Sabia que você é muito sexy fumando Granger. E vermelho literalmente combina com você. – Ela olhou debochada. – É verdade. Tão Gryffindor, tão quente, tão puta. – Dessa vez o sorriso de canto foi dele, quando ela falsamente ignorou o que ouviu. Sentou-se no mesmo banco e mirou as pernas torneadas ao seu lado. Viu-a enrijecer a coluna e contrair os músculos quando ele deslizou as mãos por elas. Adorou vê-la desconfortável e sabia muito bem o porquê. Puxou-a, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo de frente, encaixando uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril. Ela permaneceu indiferente. – Acende outro. – Demorou uns instantes para assimilar que ele falava de seu cigarro trouxa.

- Não tenho mais. – Pra que gastar suas coisas, fazendo as vontades de Malfoy. Só fazia as vontades de um homem.

- Então mandarei que vasculhem sua cela amanha e destrua qualquer droga que eu sei que você usa. – Bufou irritada e pegou o maço, escondido no vaso de planta ao lado. Acendeu, tragou profundamente e soltou à fumaça na face do loiro; que virou imediatamente. Cerrou os olhos divertida. - Faça de novo. – Tragou e quando foi soltar, Malfoy foi mais rápido e puxou os cabelos longos na base da nuca, fazendo-a soltar à fumaça no ar. Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao encará-lo. Que espécie de jogo era aquele.

- O que você quer afinal. – Perguntou após uma pausa constrangedora em que ele tirou o cigarro de seus dedos.

- Ainda não sei. – Deslizou a mão livre pela calcinha fina e a afastou lentamente.

- Por que isso agora. Não faz nenhum sentido Malfoy. – Estava alem de incomodada, desconcertada. Não tinha fundamento ele querê-la. Já não estava sentada sobre suas pernas. Estava na mesma posição, só que ajoelhada e sustentando o próprio peso para não encostá-lo.

- Já disse que não sei. Ainda estou me decidindo. – Sussurrou as ultimas palavras mais para ele do que para ela. Observava hipnoticamente o movimento circular que seu dedo médio fazia no sexo da garota. Após alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, ele a encarou e devolveu o cigarro quase se findando. – Trague de novo. – Suspirou contrariada, mas o fez. E dessa vez, soltou a fumaça diretamente nele. Malfoy enfiou-lhe o dedo o mais brusco que conseguiu e sorriu sádico quando ela arqueou as costas. Abriu a boca e foi secamente cortada. – É melhor não falar sabe tudo, porque posso me excitar se gemer. - Movimentou mais profundamente os dedos, por que já não era apenas um.

O olhou irada. Mal se olhavam e depois de tanto tempo o que ele estava fazendo. O que estava querendo. Malfoy afastou as pernas, fazendo com que ela também abrisse mais e os dedos se aprofundassem até o limite da mão. Três dedos a penetrando e um a estimulando. Estava difícil se controlar. E Draco parecia deliciado com toda a excitação dela. A ponta da língua do louro roçou levemente os lábios femininos como se provasse o gosto da tinta vermelha. Os mesmos que não emitiam som algum, mas por vezes eram impiedosamente mordidos para conte-los.

- Comigo você se contem, mas com Lucius gemia como prostituta. – Sussurrou asperamente contra os lábios, encarando os olhos castanhos com um brilho assassino.

- É o que eu sou não é. – não conseguiu ficar calada, embora devesse já que sua voz mas parecia um profundo orgasmo. O encarou tentando disfarçar e entende-lo, viu mais nos olhos acinzentados do que gostaria.

Então era isso. Percebera que ele a andava encarando desde a ultima festa, mas não imaginara que seria por isso. Não imaginara que o que Gina dissera pudesse ter algum fundamento. Ciúmes?

Ambos ouviram o mesmo som de folhas secas novamente e saíram do transe momentâneo em que se encontravam. O cinza e o castanho. O gelo e o fogo quase se consumiam na intensidade do olhar e da excitação. Ambos se nublaram e olharam na direção do som, encontrando o mestre de poções escorado numa parede próxima os encarando sem expressão. Há quanto tempo estaria ali, as duas mentes observadas se questionaram simultaneamente. Draco desconfiado e constrangido pela demonstração de fraqueza. Hermione se questionara se ele presenciou toda maldita excitação em que ela se encontrava. Ela fez menção de levantar, mas Draco a segurou pela cintura e sibilou raivoso.

- Snape, esse lugar está ocupado. – Severus estreitou os olhos com divertimento. Não demonstraria submissão a este moleque.

- Não acho que um homem necessite de privacidade se não existe envolvimento emocional na transa. Mas se você necessitar, eu posso me retirar. – Ele contemplou o enrijecimento dos músculos da garota e a ira nos olhos do loiro. Continuou desafiador. – Quer que eu saia Draco?

Draco engoliu seco e pressionou os dedos inertes no corpo dela com força, fazendo-a arquear e gemer pela surpresa. Não pareceria um tolo perto de Snape. Perto de ninguém.

- Pelo contrario professor, se quiser participar acredito que a sabe tudo irá apreciar. – Sorriu diante da falta de palavras do homem e dos olhos escancarados da garota. Quem intimidaria quem agora.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Indecisão. Acabara de desafiar seu ex-professor e se arrependeu um momento depois. Esse era o seu momento com ela. Era o momento que planejou desde que a vira com Lucius e uma maldita ira esquentou seu sangue. Sangue ruim maldita que o desafiava inconscientemente. Altiva, intragável.

Estreitou os olhos diante da vacilação do mestre. Queria que ele se negasse. Desejava ardentemente, embora seu semblante jamais demonstraria isso.

O coração de Severus batia tão violentamente, num contraste irreal ao semblante quase morto que exibia. Poderia fingir não ter ouvido. Tarde demais. Poderia dizer que não partilharia uma cena tão estranhamente romântica. Sua mascara de indiferença estava postada em seu lugar, mas não via como sair dessa situação sem deixar aquele moleque idiota tripudiar sobre ele. E isso esse viadinho de merda não faria.

Os olhos de Severus brilharam em luxuria e seus lábios se esticaram com malicia, enquanto seu coração contraiu. Ela teria que entende-lo. Os dois desempenhavam seus papeis nesse lugar de demônios. Destruiriam o resto de suas almas hoje. E no fundo seria o plano perfeito. _Seu_ plano.

Aproximou-se lentamente e parou a poucos centímetros das costas da castanha, quase num murmúrio doloroso.

- Vai gostar, sabe tudo?

Hermione tremeu. Ela podia sentir a mão de Draco acariciando-a até esquentá-la por dentro, e os olhos de Severus seguindo essa carícia. Seu coração se acelerou com medo, o sangue trovejou em suas veias. Ela sabia que não poderia agüentar os dois homens, não conseguiria fingir. _Seus_ homens.

Draco sorriu desafiando-a a responder. Seus lábios num sorriso debochado contrastavam com a raiva de si mesmo. Idiotice achar que a fama de insano de Snape era história.

A mão de Snape caiu sobre seu traseiro com um ligeiro golpe ainda instigando-a responder.

Levantou sobressaltada, desvencilhando do louro e afastando-se de ambos.

- Que merda vocês estão pensando. – Passava as mãos furiosas pelo vestido, tentando colocá-lo no lugar e encarava-os com ódio, deixando as maças do rosto manchadas. Draco ficou de pé ao lado de Severus e foi em direção a ela que se retraiu e indo para traz.

- Não sabe brincar Granger? – Draco agarrou-lhe o braço e a puxou para que voltasse para o banco com ele. Hermione se debateu diante de um Snape indiferente e entediado.

- Já que vocês estão brincando de casinha, vou deixá-los discutir a relação. – Desafiou sarcástico. Hermione bufou com a insinuação inconsciente de que tinha algo com Malfoy.

- Dois frouxos. – Gritou furiosa e engoliu seco. Não era isso que queria dizer. Por Merlin, não devia ter dito e a face ainda mais rubra evidenciava isso. Quase ouvia as respirações pesadas de ambos os homens. Cada qual processando a palavra e ruminando o orgulho. Tentou consertar, e embora estivesse parados ela ainda vacilou tremente. - Eu quis dizer covardes. – A voz quase morreu na garganta.

- Frouxo Granger? – Os olhos de Severus a perfuravam.

- Não. Frouxos e covardes ela disse. – A voz arrastada demonstrava incredulidade.

Afastou-se mais um passo. Tensa pelo ar pesado que a rondava. Queria retirar suas palavras, queria que esse dia não tivesse existido, queria não ter subido no solar. Ela não poderia culpá-lo. Sabia que o deixara sem saída.

Não distinguiu se ele se moveu quando suas pálpebras pesadas desciam ou subiam, mas ele estava lá; parado na sua frente como um lobo mortal espreitando a presa que devoraria em segundos. A respiração gelada atingiu sua face morna, como o peso que deixou findar seus olhos. Era melhor não ver. Apenas sentiu o vestido sendo rasgado em duas partes e uma segunda respiração na sua nuca, ofegante e tão gelada quanto. Não estava frio, provavelmente seu corpo estava com febre agora.

Não queria machucá-la. Era conhecido como um animal sádico, um assassino impiedoso e ela sabia. Como seria diferente na frente de Malfoy. Seus pensamentos lutavam por uma saída enquanto rasgava os lados da lingerie e a deixava nua. Encarou a face pálida da garota e a vagarosidade com que Draco inspirava no pescoço exposto. Sentimento contrastante. Malfoy estava perdido. Será que ele cairia. Jogaria. Se o outro fosse receptivo talvez tudo não terminasse tão ruim. A voz dura a deixou alerta.

- Tão apreensiva Granger. Você é uma prostituta. Já está acostumada. – Falava devagar, observando a reação dela e de Draco que roçava o membro em seu traseiro. Segurou os dois seios ao mesmo tempo, roçando as palmas nos bicos turgidos. – Acho que está com medo de gostar, de sentir prazer? – Hermione tremeu e soltou o ar pela boca. – Ela está com medo de gostar Draco. Tem medo de sentir prazer com dois frouxos. Seria certamente horrível não é Granger? Gemer de verdade por não agüentar. – Riu quando ouviu o sorriso debochado de Draco entre os cabelos castanhos. Riu satisfeito, Malfoy jogaria.

Malfoy sorriu. Não precisaria fingir. Era melhor em dar prazer do que simplesmente foder. E faria o jogo de Snape por que queria e por não querer que ela soubesse mesmo sabendo que ele sabia. Snape sabia dele, mas não ela. Granger jamais saberia que ele a ajudava. Que colocava em sua cela as malditas poções curativas, que espreitava e interferia quando algum comensal bêbado o suficiente para ser enganado, a solicitava. Que a odiava por não ter gemido pra ele. Só pra ele. E embora Snape soubesse dele, ele nunca saberia que era por ela. Draco Malfoy seria sempre o covarde que traia seu lado para ter imunidade caso o jogo virasse. E nem isso ela saberia. Esse era o acordo. E Severus sabia. Embora soubesse de muito mais. Hoje, ambos jogariam.

- Se esse é o seu medo Granger, nossa função é aumentá-lo. – A voz sensual do loiro em seu ouvido fez seu corpo ferver. Morreria de febre antes que a noite terminasse.

Um segundo mais tarde, ela sentiu seus lábios em seu ombro, seus dentes sobre sua pele enquanto as mãos de Severus se deslocavam abaixo dela de ambos os lados tomando novamente seus seios inchados. Merlin querido, ambos queriam castigá-la.

Seus dedos agarraram seus mamilos, apertando ligeiramente, ela gemeu pela pequena labareda quente de dor. Convulsionou-se pela carícia, lutando por respirar quando sentiu a mão de Draco dessa vez descer sobre seu traseiro. Ela se retorcia com cada golpe, murmurando enquanto Severus ou acalmava ou inflamava seus mamilos, sua boca mordiscando-a, lambendo-a, mantendo-a fazendo equilíbrio sobre um pináculo de excitação tão agudo que era uma agonia. Não iria gemer. Não com Malfoy ali. Não para ele.

- Me deixem em paz. – Os dentes doíam de tão cerrados. Os lábios começavam a ficar sensíveis novamente e logo sangrariam. Não ligaria se eles suportassem sem gemer.

- Está procurando paz no lugar errado. – Malfoy lambeu desde a nuca até a curva da cintura, beijando calidamente enquanto desafivelava o cinto...

* * *

A observava amassar o pergaminho com tanta força entre os dedos que já havia se arrependido de tê-lo entregue. Sentia-se como uma ave de rapina agourenta. Primeiro o solar e nem meia hora depois de saírem à via transtornada de novo. Que noite tensa.

- Quanta raiva. Por que não desabafa, pode ajudar a amenizá-la. – Quase sorria, pois sabia que ela estava fulminando de raiva agora. Senão por ter sido forçada a gozar no luxuriante ménage, pelo simples fato dele ainda estar debochando. Ele sabia que ela tinha gostado, mas não falara uma palavra sequer. Estava fingindo que nada havia acontecido, mas cedo ou tarde desabaria. Granger era tão cristalina para ele, mas Wesley era um segredo que ela nunca confidenciou.

- Sabe Severus, se o prazer de te ver assim não fosse tão intenso, eu te polparia de morrer com essa curiosidade. Mas você morrerá com ela. – Gritou as ultimas palavras, quase tão alto quanto a gargalhada que ele deu. Ainda ria com a cara de deboche que ela fazia.

- É verdade. Quase nada me interessa, mas é mais até do que simples curiosidade. Eu não entendo como alguém tão insignificante como aquele Wesley pode despertar tanto ódio em alguém como você. – Levantou e sentou-se com ela a frente da lareira. – Inteligente, corajosa, astuta... Gostosa. – Hermione riu. – Wesley é um merda. Se ainda fosse o Draco eu entenderia, afinal vocês são parecidos; mas Wesley. – Ela estreitou os olhos, fazendo nota de perguntar outra hora em que eles se pareciam. - Eu mesmo contei o que faziam com vocês e o imbecil ainda assim não acredita.

- Ele sempre soube. – Ela olhava e claramente não enxergava as labaredas alaranjadas que crepitavam a sua frente. Seus olhos estavam ali, mas sua mente vagava numa lembrança triste; pois tão rápido como lembrou fez questão de afastá-la. – Se importa? – Mostrou a pílula em sua mão e ele meneou a cabeça negativamente. Em outra situação diria que se importava por ela já ter usado uma, mas agora ele queria que ela viajasse. Viu relaxar o corpo e se espalhar pelo sofá pequeno. Pegou-a no colo e levou para cama. A curiosidade não era de hoje, mas a vontade de saber tinha que ser saciada agora.

– Legilimens.

A mente entorpecida era difícil de vasculhar. Ouvia nitidamente a voz dela pedindo pra ele parar. Por sorte ela não tinha forças. Achou a memória e o que vislumbrou era nauseante.

"_Wesley a beijando quando ela disse que ajudaria a achar Gina. Os dois brigando e ele dizendo que ela egoísta, pois não tinha perdido ninguém que amava." A imagem ficou embaçada e pulou para outra fragmentada que com certeza ela estava tentando ocultar. Severus insistiu. "Rony transando com ela dizendo que não importava o que teria que fazer, ele ainda a amaria quando voltasse. E transando de novo e ela pedindo pra parar. E dor." Estava chorando agora e tentando tira-lo de sua mente desesperadamente. E Severus queria essa lembrança e insistiu de novo. "E a voz do ruivo muito baixa falando pra ela se acostumar que a dor passava e tinham que treinar."_

Severus saiu de sua mente com um bolo na garganta. Já havia visto muita coisa imunda. Sexo, orgia, estupro, morte. Mas nunca vira algo tão cruel envolvendo amor. Não era digno de amar. Não se sentia digno de um sentimento tão sublime e agora não se conformava como aquele maldito ruivo estúpido, manipulou o amor que ela sentia por ele. Usou tal sentimento para destruí-la. Ela jamais se recuperaria. Jamais.

Queria vomitar e não queria olhá-la. Sua mascara de indiferença estava rachada e não tinha o direito de deixá-la ver. Teve que fazê-lo quando ela sussurrou algo que não distinguiu. Sentiu pena ao vê-la embolada no próprio corpo chorando e se aproximou para ouvir.

- Eu te odeio Severus Snape. – Ele não se importou por que também se odiava por ter insistido. E o mataria. Mataria o ruivo.


	5. Chapter 5

Tornarias se mestre na arte de fingir se continuasse ignorando a presença da ruiva em sua cela. Estava preocupada com ela, mas sentia-se tão confortável em seu egoísmo, não estava em condições de encará-la. Não queria ver ninguém e muito menos acordar. As dores da ultima noite acoitavam seu cérebro e não conseguiria disfarçá-las. E sua vida era um disfarce. Uma mascara de mentira por qual se via e via todas as coisas. Uma enorme e fodida mentira.

E havia chego sua hora. Sua hora naquele circo de bizarras peças dispensáveis. E ela era uma. A marionete mentirosa que se contentava em mentir pra si mesma e fingir que acreditava. E fingir que um dia houve alguma esperança para ela. E que tudo daria certo no final.

Daria. Mas não para ela. Ela nunca foi importante no contexto do que significava tudo aquilo.

Nem Malfoy, nem Snape, nem Wesley, nem porra nenhuma de mentiroso. Principalmente ele. _Wesley. O mentiroso Master, era importante._

E a Wesley dispensava a maior parcela, pois tudo foi por ele. E lembrá-lo causava náusea e não podia vomitar. Não podia por que estava fingindo que estava dormindo.

Família. No fim tudo fora por ela e a grande e cruel piada. A piada Master, é que não tinha cabelos vermelhos e se não os tinha, engole suas lagrimas por que você foi à marionete que aceitou morrer pela família de outro. E agora é tarde para aprender. E arrepender-se. E se quiser derramar alguma lagrima por si mesma, pode fazer; ela cansou de esperar. Mas faça rápido porque auto piedade gasta o pouco tempo que você tem pra fazer o que tem que ser feito. Seu grande Ato no Circo em que se meteu.

* * *

_Ele me apoio antes que eu arrebentasse meus joelhos no cimento gelado. Me sustentou nos braços e a voz ofegante e arrastada me ordenava a continuar correndo._

_- Estamos perto Granger, não é hora pra desistir._

_Mas eu queria, queria desistir. Egoísmo. Mas Merlin me permitisse ser egoísta pelo menos uma vez. Oh sim. Mas ele foi mais cruel e me deu forças. E me disse gélido como o inverno que fomentava os flocos sob meus pés, que os mortos choram seus mortos. Nós não temos ninguém pra chorarmos. E eu corri. E Malfoy me sustentou e nós vivemos. E no fim do grande circo. No fim de tudo pra mim eu realmente descobri que meu papel de marionete mentirosa só não teve um fim trágico de repercussão dramatúrgica, por que o Grande "palhaço"que governava minha vida já havia desenhado outro destino. E ele sabe que eu sou grata e que o amei na mesma proporção que a distorção de nossos sentimentos permitiu. No fim ele sempre soube._

* * *

_15:45_

Se fingisse mais, Gina mandaria chamar alguém e não queria projeção. Levantou e arrumou-se. Estava conformada e isso bastava.

- Por Merlin Hermione, achei que estava em coma. – A preocupação na voz da ruiva era verdadeira.

- Estava exausta, tem algo para comer aqui? – A ruiva riu, desembrulhando dois pães escondidos embaixo do travesseiro.

- Recebeu a carta? – Os mortos olhos azuis a olhava indiferente e soube que nem a amiga se importava mais. Talvez o fio tênue de esperança que nutria por seu grande amor, estivesse se rompendo. Hermione afirmou com a cabeça, dando total atenção a sua comida. Estava faminta. – O que será que houve para fazerem duas 'festas' seguidas?

- Espero que seja para anunciar a morte _dele. – _Hermione se desculpou. Gina não merecia sua ira, mas percebeu que ela não se horrorizou como antes. Não se desesperou como fazia perante a idéia da morte de Harry. Talvez a linha já estivesse rompida.

**Xxx **

_17:25_

Deslocou a pedra na parece atrás do aparador e retirou o caprichoso embrulho pardo. A cama ficou empoeirada, mas certamente não a usaria de novo. Desenrolou e avaliou o punhal que Snape lhe dera há uns meses. Os restos do Obelisco foram talhados precisamente, retendo seu veneno ao mínimo toque da lamina. Precisava ter cuidado. Embrulhou novamente e separou suas drogas. Levaria todos os seus pertences e eles se resumiam as suas drogas. Suas companheiras durante o duro e longo tempo em que ficou ali. Suas viagens particulares. Seu mundo colorido.

**Xxx**

_19:30_

Essa era uma das raras vezes que usaria bolsa e estava pronta. Subiu as escadas ao lado de Gina e outras bruxas que não fez muita questão de conhecer. Muitas não agüentavam e um belo dia não apareciam mais. Cansou de se apegar. Entraram no salão e apreciaram o requinte. Lucius tinha bom gosto. Sempre teve.

Se conhecesse de musica certamente diria que essa era sua preferida. Não conhecia mais de nada, mas apreciou. Queria ter bom gosto. Queria muitas coisas e era passado.

O salão não estava cheio. O dono da noite ainda não havia chego e muitos só apareciam depois dele. Capachos. Apenas os preferidos desfrutavam as festas. Musica boa. Bebida cara. Prostitutas limpas. E sentiu o escrutínio dos olhos acinzentados sobre si. E Lucius estava ali. Com o típico sorriso superior. Mas não estava solicitando, estava avaliando. E cochichou para Snape e este não se virou. E ela agradeceu.

Seguiu para o bar e de lá observou Voldemort entrando. Harry logo atrás e meia dúzia de convidados.

A musica aumentou, para que as conversas não fossem ouvidas por quem não importava. E tudo parecia relativamente surreal. Talvez fosse sua falsa calma para conter o disparate de seu cérebro e o tremor nas mãos. Não queria consumir agora. Tinha que estar sóbria, embora tudo parecesse mais difícil.

- Tensa? – Tremeu e virou-se, encarando os olhos intensos dele. De Severus_. Seu. _E engoliu devagar e não conseguiu responder de imediato e ele soube.

Deslizou dois dedos pela alça fina da bolsa com um semblante indiferente, e um sorriso mínimo esticou seus lábios quando os dedos desviaram pelo decote do vestido de cetim escuro. Contornaram o recorte e abaixaram-no levemente, passeando pela aureola do seio. Túrgido. Excitado.

E ela tentava olhá-lo indiferente.

- Obrigado pela nojenta noite de ontem. – Foi o que conseguiu dizer. Estava com raiva dele, mas não conseguia recusar seu toque. Não podia. E ele sorriu debochado.

- Pois podia jurar que você apreciou. – Inclinou-se mais perto e espalmou o seio todo por dentro do vestido. – Você gemeu tão escandalosa. Tão gostosa. _Hermione_.

E ela quis chorar. Quis desesperadamente chorar por que ele sabia. Ele sabia que tinha chego o fim. O _grand finale._ E ela queria dizer... E ele lambeu seus lábios delicadamente e uma lagrima rolou.

Não se importou em secá-la, pois todos pensariam que era de asco. De raiva. E até no fim de tudo, todos achariam que ela o odiava e seus papéis encenados foram intactos. E Severus enfiou a língua tão calmamente dentro da boca rosada que gemeu sussurrado apenas para que ela soubesse o quanto apreciava. O quanto a gostava e estava com ela, em todos os momentos. E as mãos dele agora apertavam firmemente o corpo dela contra o seu. Excitado.

E a tortura divertia a platéia próxima. Divertiam-se em ver a indiferente e orgulhosa nascida trouxa, sendo invadida publicamente pelo ex professor que odiava. Eles sabiam realmente o que significava. Apenas eles. Apenas a despedida. E Severus a soltou. E a encarou indiferente e a empurrou. Partiu deixando-a desalinhada. Pouco tempo. Arrumou-se e ainda ouviu uns risinhos tolos de apreciação. E a hora era chegada. E sua missão seria cumprida. E seu tempo havia terminado.

* * *

_O ar rarefeito não cumpria mais seu papel de alimentar meu cansado pulmão. Me rendo._

_- Malfoy! Eu não agüento mais. Me deixa. - Consegui dizer com dificuldade e o olhar que ele lançou me fez congelar ainda mais._

_- Não cheguei até aqui pra perder Granger, portanto não pense que tem opção. Continue correndo que estamos perto._

_Senti raiva por que eu queria desistir porra. Era minha escolha e o puxão quase deslocou meu braço. Inferno. Eu não pedi a ajuda dele e muito menos pra ser salva. Morrer foi minha escolha a muito tempo e eu queria isso. Quero isso._

* * *

O passo leve, cadenciado dos quadris torneados faziam algumas bocas secarem; mas ninguém a interceptaria com Harry Potter a secando, e mesmo Gina ao lado dele não desviou Hermione do seu destino. De sua missão. E ela se aproximou e lamentou pela amiga.

Quando se esfregou no morto vivo de olhos negros e lunáticos pela ausência de alma foi tudo tão rápido. E limpo. E confuso. E fatal.

A punhalada precisa no coração do amigo fez um atordoante grito soar acima da musica e ela foi puxada do seu torpor, instantes depois de ver os olhos verdes lacrimosos aparecerem e sorrirem. E ele estava livre. E agradeceu silenciosamente antes de seu corpo morrer pra sempre, junto com seu tormento e ela soube que ele apenas esperava por ela. Pra ela o salvar. E antes que o corpo caísse no chão, Voldemort gritava em sua fúria e movimentava a varinha minimamente pra ela. E ela fechou os olhos para felicidade. Seria rápido e limpo, e ela sentiu-se com a maior sorte do mundo.

Mas não veio. A morte não veio rápida e limpa e sortuda. E o que ouviu foram gritos e choros e tumulto que a fizeram olhar assustada. E Severus estava caído em frente. Morto. E Voldemort estava morto, e Gina estava morta. Não literalmente, mas sua expressão diante do rosto ofídico a sua frente indicava que não existia vida pra ela. Não depois de ter o matado. Não. Não havia vida e foi tão rápido e Hermione podia comparar o tempo com as vezes que suas pálpebras abaixaram e levantaram diante da ultima visão que lembrava. O mesmo punhal, a mesma mão pequena, branca, delicada e o ultimo sorriso doce dirigido para ela. E Gina também jazia sem vida ao lado do corpo do único homem que amou. Por que ela não tinha mais por que viver. E Hermione não tinha mais por que viver, já que sua missão falhara já que tudo o que fizera no fundo era por Gina. E mesmo salvando Harry ela perdeu tudo. E baixou os olhos pro corpo duro de Severus que provavelmente recebera a maldição da morte em seu lugar pela posição em que estava, e inclinou-se ignorando algumas luzes que cruzavam o local. Uma batalha perdida. Perdida pra ela. E queria tocá-lo. E sussurrou pra que somente ele ouvisse onde quer que ele estivesse em seu corpo frio.

- Eu já estou indo. Eu vou com você Severus. – E as mãos pousaram nos cabelos longos e nanquim. E antes que seus lábios tocassem a cortina negra, ela foi puxada pelos cabelos e tirada de sua ilusão de que sua morte seria rápida e limpa e com sorte.

E Lucius parecia querer que ela morresse perfurada. Talvez com vários furos na garganta ela sofresse um mínimo da dor que visualizava nos olhos acinzentados e irados a sua frente. E a raiz de seu cabelo se soltaria se ele não fizesse logo. E ela queria.

E não veio. E Agora ela estava no meio de cemitério de corpos duros e mortos. Por que ele também estava morto na sua frente. E ela não agüentava mais. Que desgraça toda era aquela? Não era nada do que tinha planejado se realmente houvesse um mínimo de astucia dentro de si. Não tinha nada e apenas queria descansar com eles. Era pedir muito? Estava sendo tão egoísta ao querer descansar como todos? Merda. Merda de vida.

* * *

_- Onde estamos Malfoy? – Não importava realmente desde que o silencio confortável continuasse. Toda essa calma e luzes fracas me fez achar que o paraíso não era diferente disso. E meus pulmões continuavam ardendo apesar de não sentir tanto frio._

_- Eu não sei ao certo. Só segui os planos. – Encarei-o confusa e estranhei ao ver confusão e conformismo nele. Era sincero e no momento eu não queria realmente entender. Estava bom. Estava quente. E estranhamente eu estava viva e não sabia se gostava da idéia ainda. Mas estava bom._

* * *

As mãos do loiro tremiam levemente e ele abaixou junto dela desviando de um feitiço. Não estava certo de que estivesse agindo coerente, mas não tinha volta do ponto em que chegou. Não tinha volta depois do feitiço mortal que levou seu pai pro inferno. Não tinha volta se não saísse dali e continuasse com o plano. E se fosse seu plano certamente não estaria no escuro e tão inseguro. Puxou a castanha e saiu dali. E correu. E correram. E sustentou-a quando viu que ela não conseguiria. E irritou-se quando duvidou que conseguissem. E correr no plano de outro ao menos parecia mais coerente do que desistir.

Não desistiria. Não agora. Não com ela.


	6. Chapter 6

Andou pela casa simples e aparentemente confortável, avaliando e procurando alguma resposta que explicasse o que Snape requeria dele. Estava num lugar desconhecido com uma Hermione em estado alienado e sem sequer uma pista do projeto maluco idealizado para aquele _Grand finale._ Tentava pensar em qualquer coisa. Em varias coisas. Em porra nenhuma. Só não queria pensar em seu pai segurando ela pelos cabelos e a face conformada dela para morte tão palpável que a esperava. E pensar nisso o remetia a sensação de ódio do momento em que pronunciou a curta maldição, quebrada em duas palavras fáceis, que jogou a figura semelhante e pálida há alguns passos dela.

Era um traidor e agora não queria pensar ao certo no que isso implicava. Estava fodido e ponto. Mas estava fodido há tanto tempo, fizera tantas coisas que não queria e fizera assim mesmo por que ser covarde não é uma escolha. Era Slytherin em tudo o que isso implicava e só não se jogava no sofá puído esperando o acaso ou o maldito destino indicar o que fazer, por que ele estava ocupado. Ocupado pelo único ato de coragem que teve em sua fútil e miserável vida. E era sua culpa. E ouvir a voz dela talvez fosse melhor que ouvir seus próprios lamentos. Não tinha volta Malfoy. Conforme-se.

- Está a tanto tempo andando que me salvar não parece ter sido idéia sua. – Falou suave, apenas virando o pescoço para olhá-lo. A posição encolhida estava tão confortável.

- E não foi. – Respondeu ríspido. – E eu realmente queria saber onde aquele infeliz do Snape explica que merda toda foi essa que ele planejou. – Parecia cansado, derrotado, com medo.

Deu de ombros mesmo que ouvir o nome de Severus doesse e seu lábio inferior tremeu, talvez choro, talvez lamento. Só estava cansada demais pra qualquer coisa.

- Severus. Ele sempre tinha um plano pra tudo. – Suspirou conformada. Draco a olhou intrigado.

- Não sabia que vocês eram tão íntimos? – o sarcasmo estava impregnado na voz e ela sorriu minimamente, olhando para o nada. Nostálgica.

- Você não sabe de muita coisa mesmo. Você não sabe de nada Malfoy. – Não era uma crítica, sua voz não soava como critica, não tinha humor para criticas. Nem um dos dois.

- Não devo saber mesmo e que Merlin me lance um avada se isso me interessar agora. Você sabe Granger? Você tem alguma idéia do que ele queria com tudo isso? – Sentou-se na poltrona de frente e jogou uma perna sobre o braço da mesma.

Talvez conseguisse um pouco do conforto que ela aparentava. Talvez conversar com ela era melhor que ruminar seus pensamentos no silencio. Estava se cansando do talvez. Talvez fosse melhor não pensar no momento.

- Você me salva de uma morte eminente e me pergunta se eu tenho respostas? – Sorriu diante da expressão irritada dele.

- Acho que seria educado se você ao menos agradecesse, mas aposto que vai se lamentar dizendo que eu já havia matado antes. – Sorriu soprado e sarcástico. – O mundo não é colorido. – Não ia se desculpar. Não existe desculpa para covardia.

Ela sorriu. Não sabia por que estava falando com ele. Não queria falar nada, mas o silencio a remetia a toda merda que fizera estragar o ano todo de transtorno que passou. Deu tudo errado e sabia que se pensasse um mínimo a culpa era toda sua. Ruminou algumas palavras sozinha, evidenciando a debilidade do momento. Talvez quisesse agradecê-lo, mas não faria.

- Você não me seqüestrou Malfoy. – Ele a encarou friamente. – Eu já estava morta muito antes de estar desprevenida naquele beco há um ano. Nem a gloria e nem a desgraça são suas. Não se ache muito por isso.

- Você deve estar ficando louca. Seu cérebro deve estar pifando com tudo isso. Deixe-me em paz. – Ela engoliu qualquer esclarecimento que pudesse existir. Não importava mais. Nada importava de verdade.

Encolheu-se mais e fechou os olhos. Abriu-os e resolveu deixá-los abertos. O escuro não era nada bom. Draco olhava fixamente algum ponto existente apenas para ele.

Levantou-se e vasculhou a estante coberta de livros e sorriu minimante com conhecimento. _Ele_ um dia a tinha dito que ninguém tiraria o conhecimento dela e na época ela acreditou que não conhecia mais nada. Estava errada. Conhecia _ele_ e explorou mais, sabendo que olhos penetrantes a acompanhavam. Passou alguns dedos pelos livros levemente empoeirados e levou-os ao seio por cima da roupa. O ultimo lugar que _ele_ tocou e o toque a fez dar-se conta da roupa cheia de sangue que ainda usava. Ficou seria e com nojo. Será que _ele_ tinha um plano pra isso também?

Subiu as escadas ouvindo os protestos do loiro.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Ele levantou, mas já tinha subido. Draco pensou que se ela morresse já não seria culpa sua. Não sabia onde estavam para sair por aí sem uma varinha. Ele apertou a sua e sentou-se esperando pelos gritos.

* * *

Trinta minutos foram suficientes para lavar a sujeira da pele já que sujeira da alma não sairia com sabão. Passou os dedos longos pelo lençol de seda escuro e sorriu. Algumas manias não mudavam. Sentou-se na cama e descansou a cabeça no travesseiro respirando fundo. O mesmo cheiro de madeira. Erva e homem. Uma dor por um homem que amava de maneira singular e uma lagrima de saudade. Severus nunca mais estaria em sua vida e no fundo nunca esteve. Ele era sua força, seu ancoradouro, seu escape e nunca passaria disso, pois ele não permitiria. Nunca ficaria com uma mulher tão mais nova que ele e talvez com nenhuma outra e ela sorriu de novo em meio as lagrimas. Teria ficado com ele se ele quisesse. Teria morrido com ele se até isso ele não decidira fazer sozinho.

Deitou-se e abraçou o travesseiro sentindo a textura do pergaminho áspero sob uma das mãos. A camisa que vestira era dele, a casa era dele, o plano era dele e a carta era pra ela. Uma pra ela e uma pra Malfoy. E ele foi meticuloso em tudo.

" _**Pare de se lamentar pelo que não viveu. Pelo que não sentiu ou pelo seu destino. Siga em frente e esqueça o que passou. Que os mortos chorem seus mortos, você não tem pelo que chorar ou tudo o que passamos terá sido em vão..."**_

_**Severus Snape.**__**  
**_

O pergaminho sugou a tinta tão perfeitamente como sugou suas lagrimas sobre as poucas linhas que ele escreva. Sem manchas, sem borrões, sem duvidas. E essas seriam as ultimas lagrimas que ela derramaria. Não o faria envergonhar-se dela onde quer que ele estivesse e desejou que ele estivesse em paz. E imaginou desde quando ele planejara isso. Nunca saberia.

A porta do quarto se abriu devagar como se a pessoa que entrava, receasse de entrar. Sorriu intimamente lembrando-se que era Malfoy quem entrara e provavelmente estaria com muito receio mesmo. Slytherin.

- Como você é abusada, hein? Você nem sabe de quem é essa camisa Granger. – A voz enojada e repreensiva calou-se quando ela virou de frente pra ele. Disfarçou a agitação por vê-la vestida apenas com uma camisa de seda escura, quase se confundindo com o lençol da cama e poucos botões fechados. O cabelo molhado misturava-se com o rosto úmido e avermelhado, e a pele quase toda exposta. Ela suspirou.

- Era de Severus. A casa é dele. _Era_ dele. – A voz embargada ficou explicita ao loiro do por que ela estar chorando.

- E como você sabe? – Ele olhou em volta e não viu quadros e nem nada que confirmava. Ela apenas jogou-lhe o pergaminho enrolado. Virou-se para o lado e encolheu-se.

Draco a encarou antes de pegar a carta e ver seu nome por fora. Olhou-a novamente e certamente ela não sairia de lá tão cedo. Vulnerável.

Voltou para sala e tirou a camisa. Estava pensando se realmente queria ler aquilo. Quem Snape achava que era para tentar manipulá-lo daquele modo. Primeiro o induz a salvar Granger depois de matar o próprio pai. Depois fugir para um lugar desconhecido. Agora só faltava ele querer que ele cuidasse dela. Isso era tudo uma grande merda e ele como o palhaço central, certamente seria o mais emporcalhado de todos. Jogou o pergaminho no sofá e andou pela casa até encontrar a cozinha. Pegou a primeira coisa que encontrou sob a pia. Qualquer coisa serviria para aliviar o incômodo no seu estomago. Comida cairia melhor, mas conhaque era mais simples.

Jogou o liquido âmbar num copo curto e imediatamente após esfregá-lo entre as mãos, sorveu-o. Um gole longo, quente e sua nuca arrepiou. Ou era calafrio? Slytherin.

Voltou para sala e tentou ouvi-la. Muda. Talvez ela gostasse de dividir a bebida com ele e conseqüentemente a cama. Esticou o lábio pelo pensamento e decidiu-se. Não ia ler. Foda-se o que Snape queria, não era problema dele e pela manhã a deixaria ali e voltaria para pegar sua herança e sumiria. Malfoy's sempre tinham um plano de fuga e o seu estava sempre pronto.

Acordou com um barulho onde ficava a cozinha e sentou-se bruscamente com a varinha em punho. A cabeça doeu um pouco e talvez fosse sua imaginação. A garrafa antes cheia jazia no chão com um pouco menos da metade. Não se lembrava de ter adormecido. Muitos pensamentos.

O barulho alto o fez levantar-se agora e forçou-se ir até lá para encontrar Granger sentada comendo. O cheiro não exalava, mas não era ruim. Ela não o olhou e ele foi até a panela e abriu. Irritou-se por vê-la vazia e seu estomago reclamar. Ingrata.

- Você podia pelo menos...

- No forno. – Voltou a comer enquanto o ouvia abrir o forno e pegar o prato que deixara pronto. O loiro não falou nada, apenas sentou-se e comeu. Relacionamento estúpido esse.

Encontrou Hermione no sofá alguns minutos após se lavar. O rosto cético e debochado não combinava com a palidez enferma que ela exibia e o que ela tinha nas mãos parecia ser o profeta?

Extinguiu a distancia a poucos passos e puxou para ver uma foto dela estampada na primeira pagina. Sua cor se igualou a dela, mas sem o ar debochado.

**x**

**HERMIONE GRANGER. ASSASSINA DE HARRY POTTER****.** Procurada viva ou morta.

**x**

Leu o restante e a outra pagina e a seguinte e tudo fazia crer que após a morte do Lord, o ministério tinha assumido o controle e tanto os comensais quanto ela, estavam sendo procurados. Na verdade constava o nome de poucos comensais e a nota pela morte de Lucius não era nada ofensiva. Mas só ela constava o _'morta'._ O mundo ficara louco?

- Mas que merda toda é essa? – A voz saiu mais alta do que queria, ela apenas o olhou conformada.

- É melhor você ir. Eu vou ficar aqui até me encontrarem.

- Não, primeiro você vai me contar o que é isso. – Jogou o jornal no colo dela e ela não se mexeu, apenas suspirou.

- Eu não sei, mas suponho que Wesley ache que matei Gina, sei lá. – Draco olhou confuso e irritado. Não conseguiu ligar os nomes e o que aqueles traidores tinham a ver com aquela merda toda. – Malfoy, eu não vou ficar aqui explicando os ingredientes de uma poção do morto vivo pra você, saiba apenas que me deixei ser pega para tirar Gina daquele lugar. Apenas isso e deu tudo errado. Eu falhei. – Draco estava incrédulo. Incrédulo e com ódio dela.

- Por que alguém seria tão imbecil a ponto de passar por tudo aquilo para salvar alguém? Você era tão imbecil a ponto de acreditar que conseguiria? – Queria enforcá-la, queria bater a cabeça dela repetidamente até sangrar e ele queria vomitar. – Você se prostituiu por que quis? – Os olhos da castanha marejaram e se estreitaram com ira.

Ela levantou e virou as costas para voltar para o quarto antes de dizer.

- Vá embora Malfoy, e... E obrigado por tudo. - Saiu.

Draco chutou a garrafa no chão e viu-a espatifar. Deveria tê-lo bebido antes. Levou as mãos aos cabelos e puxou, esfregando o rosto em seguida. Toda fúria talvez viesse do fato que fora usado para usá-la e engoliu um remorso involuntário cada dia que a via. Cada vez que viu a indiferença no olhar dela quando era abusada por outro comensal e talvez somente ele enxergasse a dor nos olhos dela. Não tinha dor, nunca teve e ele era um palhaço cego. Ela planejou tudo desde o começo. Vadia. Prostituta. Queria matá-la.

Matá-la por cada remorso que o fez sentir, por cada poção que ele se arriscou a deixar para ela, por cada vez que o fez sentir-se como um verme indigno de um mínimo suspiro de prazer quando ele a tocava. Ele a salvou por que precisava de redenção. E dela, somente dela. E queria matá-la, junto com o filho da puta do Snape se já não estivesse morto. A carta.

Pegou a maldita carta com o nome dele em letra rebuscada e abriu. Queria rir e esfregar na merda do destino que ninguém iria usá-lo de novo. E começaria afrontando o desejo de Snape, qualquer que fosse.

* * *

Não deveria sentir-se tão mal, não deveria sentir nada. Humilhação era um sentimento para pessoas dignas e ela perdera isso há muito tempo. Muito antes de toda essa merda. Muito antes de ser mulher.

Aos onze anos quando chorou pela amizade de Rony Wesley.

Aos treze quando sentiu as borboletas no estomago quando ele a abraçou sem querer.

Aos dezesseis quando chorou pelo amor dele.

Aos dezessete quando finalmente o teve... Aos, aos, aos... Vinte, quando descobriu que ser Hermione Granger para ele; não significava nada além de uma prostituta para salvar sua irmã. Indigna de qualquer outro destino.

Talvez fosse o sangue. Ruim. Ele era um sangue puro afinal. Igual a Malfoy. Era aceitável que os sentimentos deles fossem iguais e somente ela nunca enxergou.

Nada mais tinha importância. Desceu para sala depois do que se pareceram varias horas. Não podia chorar por que prometera a Snape em pensamento. E não iria. E também não iria desistir tão fácil. Tentaria um plano e sairia do país.

Talvez não fosse tão fácil, já que nem bem entrou e viu Malfoy a encarando inexpressivo. Talvez ele mesmo fosse matá-la.

Viu a garrafa estilhaçada e o piso molhado pouco antes de ver a carta de Severus amassada no chão. Quis saber o que estava escrito quando Draco acompanhou seu olhar e apontou a varinha para o pergaminho queimando-o. Reduziu-se a um pequeno pedaço sem importância.

Ela o olhou e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Parecia tão inocente, tão assustada, tão ingênua.

- Granger. – A voz rouca e pesada estava fria e despida de sarcasmo. Não era hora e ele não estava com paciência. – Eu quero ver a lembrança que Snape viu na sua mente. – Os olhos dela se arregalaram e a voz soou fraca e amedrontada, algo que ele nunca ouvira.

- Nunca. Nunca Malfoy. Severus não tinha o direito. – Andou para trás até tropeçar num móvel baixo e voltou a se equilibrar o enfrentando. – Você não tem o direito.

Draco extinguiu a distancia com a varinha em punho e determinação em excesso. Segurou-a pelo braço e puxou-a bruto. Proferiu as palavras e ela se debateu descontroladamente o empurrando. Draco não conseguiu ver e puxou-a novamente para prendê-la nos braços, mas desistiu quando ela se agachou no chão com as mãos na cabeça e chorando. Talvez achasse que o ato o faria não conseguir. O que eram suas mãos contra uma varinha.

Draco afastou-se e ela demorou um tempo até perceber e levantar a cabeça. Ele estava calmo, longe, apenas a olhando. Tão indefesa. Tão irada.

- Não importe o que você tente Malfoy, não vou permitir e não vou perdoar Severus por isso. – As lagrimas rolavam e não importava o que tivesse prometido. Snape a traíra.

- Perdoara sim, ele fez o que julgava certo e não importa o que seja Granger, eu não preciso mais saber. Nós viajaremos amanha, sairemos do país. – Ela o olhou atordoada. Sobre que ele estava falando? – Esteja pronta.

Subiu e recolheu tudo como Severus planejara. Tudo perfeito e impecável. Agora que sabia onde estava, poderia aparatar.

- Malfoy, o que você quis dizer com 'nós'. – ele respondeu indiferente.

– Nós seguiremos o plano de Snape.

- Mas...

- Granger eu tenho que fazer uma coisa antes e estou atrasado, volto à noite. – Saiu apressado e ela foi atrás, mas quando chegou a alcançá-lo ele aparatou.

(...)

Severus não tinha relógios, nem um único tic tac velho para distorcer seus pensamentos, do maldito tempo em que Malfoy estava fora. Fora de casa. Fora de contexto. Por que se tivesse um contexto não teria saído e deixado-a com um _nós_ engasgado. _Nós_.

Era ridículo uma pessoa ir embora e deixar uma profusão de significados para traz. Primeiro que para se ter um _nós_, _ela_ tinha que ser a parte complementar no acordo. Ela tinha que estar de acordo com o suposto acordo. E se ele tivesse a intenção de fazer existir esse _nós_, não teria ido embora e era por isso que ele era ridículo. E ridículo era melhor do que _nós_, por que não lhe dava esperança e não doía e não lhe deixava confusa.

Severus estava certo em não ter relógios, ele devia saber que era ridículo.

Andou até a cozinha e ovos mexidos eram fáceis, mais fácil do que esperar algo que poderia doer se tivesse esperanças. Ocupou-se fazendo e não pensando em _nós_ e realmente concentrou-se no ato de fazer algo com as próprias mãos. Ciência. Poções e falta de esperança. Seriam os melhores ovos mexidos de sua vida.

Não se dera conta na refeição anterior em quanto era minucioso prepara-la. Estava faminta e cansada, mas agora estava concentrada. Nada mais importava além da precisão cientifica da rachadura simétrica do ovo na panela aquecida pelas precisas chamas igualmente espalhada pelo ferro. Tinha calma, tinha talento e tempo demais. Excessos para não pensar em _nós_. A primazia e o requinte com que preparava seus ovos, causaria inveja aos maiores e renomados chefs de cozinha e sorriu. Os melhores ovos mexidos e talvez os últimos.

Ouviu um barulho e ignorou. Tinha que prová-los. Mastigou e suspirou satisfeita. Sal em quantidade ideal, gosto e calor perfeitos e refinados. Sua primeira refeição decente em um ano tinha que ser saboreada com calma e por isso ignorou a sensação de que alguém a olhava. Seu algoz? Sua morte? _Nós_? O que importava no momento eram seus ovos mexidos e o prazer.

Draco a olhou intrigado e irritado na mesma proporção. Ela estava com a mesma camisa de Snape como se ele não houvesse falado para ela se arrumar. Talvez ele fosse o único a querer seguir o plano e deveria ter perguntado antes de dar andamento a ele. Talvez ela quisesse ficar ali escondida e sozinha. Ou se entregar e isso era bem possível, já que a morte não lhe soava tão desagradável. Fora impulsivo demais uma vez que ela realmente poderia não querer. Não querê-lo. Óbvio. Mas não estragaria o prazer com que ela saboreava sua refeição. Provavelmente a ultima que ele veria com ela...

Continua...

Muito obrigado a todos que comentam. Meu amor é todo de vcssss....

_**Serena.**_


	7. Chapter 7

- Eu estou pronto. – Alguém tinha que quebrar o silêncio e o prazer da refeição dela.

- Eu também.

Ele juntou os olhos tentando entender quando ela o olhou. Pronta pra que, já que estava como ele a deixara mais cedo.

Viu o olhar resignado dela para ele, a saliva descendo pela garganta pálida. Viu uma seqüência de ações simplistas sendo desempenhada no ato mais complexo de seu pensamento. O que aquela criatura frágil e patética estava pensando.

- Granger, você ouviu o que eu disse mais cedo? – Estaria furioso se não estive confuso e cansado. Ela concordou com a cabeça e ele levantou os ombros exasperado. – Então caralho, por que você não se arrumou ainda.

- Que eu me lembre Malfoy, você disse _nós. _Você e mais alguém. Não exatamente você e eu. – O cortou antes que ele gritasse com ela pela expressão furiosa e bochechas rubras. – E nós Malfoy, significando você e eu teria que existir num contexto diferente do que eu conheço. Eu não conheço _nós_ para nós. – Ele suspirou cansado. Loucura e frustração. E ela tão conformada.

- Você ficou louca. – Era uma constatação. Simples. – Suba e traga uma calça e uma blusa que vou transfigurá-la para você. – Continuou antes que ela interrompesse e continuou pausado depois de tragar a saliva derrotado. – Nós sairemos daqui pela manhã e sumiremos e depois eu não sei.

Ela podia perguntar muitas coisas. Queria questionar muitas coisas e principalmente se estava entendendo direito sobre "nós", mas não o fez. E não o fez por que estava com medo de que o "nós" dele removesse o pouco de esperança infundada que ela auto plantou dentro de si. Mesmo mínima. Mesmo ínfima. Era uma esperança e ao invés de questionar e minguar sua versão de que "nós" significava os dois, questionou o.

- Por quê?

Ele sabia o porquê, mas não diria.

- Não tem por que. É assim e pronto.

Ela respirou fundo ainda o encarando. A junção entre os olhos castanhos se juntou e relaxou e a boca murmurou algo inaudível enquanto ela avaliava a resposta dele. Ele apenas observava impaciente ela subir e fazer como ele mandara. Mandar. Não mandava em nada e sabia há tempos. Nem nela, nem em si, nem no plano, nem no destino. Só seguia.

Viu quando ela o olhou determinada. Imponente. Altiva. Como ela o olhava sempre. Intragável.

Não estava com paciência para questionamento. Que inferno. Granger era muito difícil.

Ela andou a passos longos até ele. Distancia curta. Determinação. Parecia suscetível a matá-lo, esmurrá-lo. E, no entanto colou os lábios carnudos ao dele com certa brutalidade. Lábios de macho recompensando, exigindo.

Ele a afastou confuso a segurando pelos braços. Com força.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Suspirou contrariado. – Eu não quero agradecimento Granger. – Falhou em tentar soar enojado e olhá-la de cima a baixo como se complementasse. Não de você.

- Não estou agradecendo. Não tenho que te agradecer. – Ainda desafiava. A velha Granger o desafiando. O humilhando.

- Então por quê? – Confuso. Um garoto inexperiente desejando incessantemente que a garota mais velha que o usa, não esfregue na sua cara em publico o quão inexperiente ele é ou implorando inconscientemente que Hermione Granger não esmague os cacos que sobraram e ele tenta juntar de si mesmo. Ela podia.

- Não tem por que Malfoy. É assim e pronto. – Ela sorriu sarcástica pelo trocadilho e ele não aceitou. Não no momento, e continuou apertando o braço dela até que ela se impulsionou para frente o desafiando novamente. Uma guerra. E acrescentou rentes os lábios ressecados dele. – Por que eu quero. – E foi à língua dele que umedeceu nervosamente os próprios lábios antes de passar para os dela exigindo, aceitando e se rendendo ao desafio. Por que ele queria mais que tudo que se lembrava ter querido um dia. Queria fodê-la do modo que fosse. Na boca, no beijo, na alma ou em qualquer porcaria de jeito que ela aceitasse. Pelo único fato de ela nunca tê-lo querido. De nenhum jeito.

E ela lhe pagaria. Não deveria nenhuma merda de favor a Malfoy. Tinha orgulho acima de tudo. Acima dele. E pagaria como ele achava que a ensinara. E bloqueou a voz de Lucius quando ensinou Draco a fodê-la com prazer. E bloqueou por que sabia que ele havia conseguido o intento com maestria e ele nunca saberia. Ele não precisava saber.

E não tinha por que ser delicado, já que ela não parecia se importar quando ele arrancou os botões da camisa que ela usava de um só puxão. Com força e sem delicadeza quando apertou os dois seios expostos e esfregou seu membro com força, abrindo um violente caminho. Queria sentir mais. Queria sentir tudo e ouvir tudo, já que era a primeira vez que ela não ocultava seus gemidos. E queria ouvi-la gritar. Orgulho ferido. E os dentes deixaram o pescoço marcado e morderam os mamilos turgidos. Excitados e escurecidos. Sem delicadeza para ouvir os gritos, mesmo que de dor. Ele precisava. E chupou e mordeu e de novo até ela gemer apenas com o toque da língua pela sensibilidade forçada. E estava em êxtase. Os dois.

Por que no fim das contas. No _Grand Finnale_. Ela viveria e ele a tinha. Gemendo. E seria engraçado se os dois _palhaços_ tivessem algum senso de humor.

E a empurrou contra o armário de madeira grossa e antigo, levantando-a um pouco e forçando mais contra o sexo dela. Dolorido e excitado. Era assim que queria que ela sentisse e assim não se atreveria a se ocultar. A não gritar. E estava tão desnorteado que queria fodê-la sem tirar-lhe o pano que impedia a penetração e ela ofegou e puxou-o para traz pelos cabelos, afastando-o com dificuldade da boca que ele devorava novamente. Terminariam o que quer que chamem o que estavam fazendo, sem uma parte deles mesmos. Ela devolvia na mesma proporção em que ele mordia. Ombros, pele, carne. Mutilação. Paixão. A boca carnuda dela estava vermelho sangue pela sensibilidade dos chupões.

- Você ainda esta com roupas. – Ofegava e ele parou de arranhá-la nas costas pra descer as calças. Afoito. Adolescente. E arrancou a cueca que ela usava com raiva. E foi mais bruto por ser uma cueca. E estocou com força se deliciando com o grito desesperado dela. E fodia com força, mordendo a pele macia do ombro, do queixo e os gritos o incentivavam a ir mais forte, mais fundo. E ela gostava. E suavam e se arranhavam e ardia.

- Por Merlim Malfoy. Mais forte. – E ele cobriu a boca dela abafando o som. Não queria mais ouvir. Não queria mais som, não queria mais nada. Por que o som dela não era pra ele e isso doeu e verteu em seu peito. Passado e lembrança amarga. E ele diminuiu o ritmo. Lento e profundo. Calmo e intenso e ela gemeu na garganta e resfolegou quando ele mordeu lentamente o lábio inferior dela. Delicado.

- Não me chame pelo nome de Lucius, Granger. **Draco**. _Me chame_ de Draco e por favor não finja. Pelo menos dessa vez. – E parecia doer nele. E doeu nela por que ela não estava fingindo e muito menos pensando em Lucius. Nunca. Nunca com aquela intensidade. Nunca com aquele prazer. Ela queria dar a _Draco_ o que nunca deu. Verdade.

E ele segurou a cabeça dela entre as mãos possessivas e beijou-a intensamente. Molhado. Língua explorando língua, acariciando língua, amando língua, mas devagar. Tão devagar e intenso que faltava respiração e os movimentos do quadril estirando o sexo dela, iam tão fundo e lento que os sentidos nublavam. E a dor e prazer se tornaram um prazeroso tormento. Angustiante e viciante. Tão angustiante que os olhos marejavam daquela sensação de ápice não resolvido.

Ele a levava no bordo do prazer, no cume do êxtase e a trazia de volta. Sem gozar para deixá-la no bordo novamente. Uma tortura singular. Ridícula uma vez que ela queria chorar de prazer. E as mãos do loiro aprisionaram as mãos dela, intercalando dedo por dedo num fechamento preciso quando ela tentou enroscá-la entre eles para se acariciar. Um toque. Um leve toque de seus dedos no seu clitóris e ela gozaria e acabaria com o tormento, com a prisão interior que se encontrava. Maldito.

- Draco. Eu preciso gozar. – Ele iria impedi-la de falar sufocando-a com os lábios se não tivesse sorrido satisfeito ao ouvi-la. Satisfeito por ser ele e ela saber. _Draco_.

- Você precisa de mim assim. – E quase a levantou quando o movimento mudou de fora para dentro, para de baixo para cima e absurdamente profundo. E agora seu clitóris tocava nele, se esfregava nele e ela quase perdeu os sentidos. E toda aquela atenção ao prazer dela doeu de novo. E doeu por que não queria que o mais próximo do amor que ela conhecia fosse com ele. Justo com ele. E quando ela gozou, o gemido e a suplica e o nome dele fluíram como ouro liquido numa caverna de duendes. Ambrosia. E Draco sussurrava o nome e palavras desconcertantes um minuto após derramar-se dentro dela. Ele podia. Ele podia tudo agora.

.

**Xxx**

**.**

- E como você acha que isso vai funcionar? – Falava baixo e andavam rápidos. Tinham que ser rápidos. E chegaram e um único homem intercalava o plano que Malfoy seguia. O plano que não era dele e ele estava começando a temer.

- Documentos e varinhas, por favor. – Impessoal. Profissional como todos os outros naquele lugar. Sair do país em época assim não era apenas sair do país. Tinham precauções. Repercussões. Draco estendeu os documentos de ambos e sua varinha. – Draco Malfoy e Astoria G. Malfoy.

Olhou para loira de olhos claros e roupas simples. Não combinava.

- E a varinha da Senhora? – Ela não sabia o que responder. Não estava segura de que pudesse falar. E ele parecia que tinha tudo planejado, mesmo com a umidade nas mãos frias. Mão enlaçada a dela e a poção só duraria uma hora.

E ele sussurrou algo junto com um pacote pardo sumindo nas mãos do outro homem. Escrúpulos. E partiram e pela primeira vez em mais de um ano Hermione teve vontade de agradecer. E queria que Draco falasse com ela, mas ele não parecia estar nesse mundo. Estava tão afundado em sua própria mente, que se não fosse pela escassa respiração quando o segundo avião decolou; diria que estava com medo. Medo de algo ainda sair errado.

E quando aterrissou pela segunda vez o que ouviu dele quase a fez sorrir. _"Snape filho de uma puta meticuloso. Deu certo."_

E ela sabia. E não sorriu por que pensar em Severus doía. E o amaria sempre e agora viveria.

Olhou o loiro no aeroporto trouxa sem saber. Estava livre e não sabia o que fazer. Respirar sozinha lhe pareceu solitário agora. Coisa de alma. Coisa de prisioneira. Coisa de silencio que precisava ser quebrado.

- Então... – Olhou para ele. Tinha que agradecer afinal.

- Então o que? – Não iria agradecer, já que não sabia o que fazer com a situação. Liberdade estranha. Não sabia por onde começar. Malfoy estúpido.

- Então é aqui que nos despedimos. – Um misto de pesar e raiva se confundiram na voz, e a face do loiro se contorceu numa careta estranha.

- E onde se supõe que você vá? – Olhou ao redor. Cinza e gente estranha. Confusão. Hermione baixou a cabeça. Tinha que se virar de qualquer modo.

- Eu me viro. – E o ouviu rir. Malfoy's não riam e isso era bizarro. E o risinho soprado e debochado a fez encará-lo com raiva e virar pra sair.

- Você não fica bem de loira Granger. Assim é melhor. – Ela sabia e sorriu minimamente. Concordou com a cabeça e continuou indo. Ele não era tão desagradável no final de tudo. Mas cada um com seu papel no circo da vida tinham que continuar atuando. Vivendo. Cada um com seu próprio plano agora. Inédito. Ou não. Sentiu seu braço sendo puxado em outra direção. – E não vai embora carregando um filho meu. – Ela estancou.

- É impossível. – Mesmo atônita ela questionaria e ele sabia.

- Snape apenas limpou o esperma dele no dia do solar. – Deu de ombros conformado. – Era o plano dele desde o inicio sei lá. – Os olhos claros a perfuravam, intrigados. E ela falhou em falar a primeira vez. Snape sabia e a amarrou com o loiro propositalmente, mas por quê? Isso era o ápice da manipulação e que porra de liberdade era essa afinal.

- Isso não importa. Acabou e não temos que fazer mais nada por ninguém. – Ainda sim o olhou perdida. Momentaneamente mais frágil do que gostaria e Malfoy a segurou pelos ombros. Determinado.

- Esse é meu plano agora. – Inseguro. – Se quiser...

.

**Xxx**

**.**

Uma semana. Uma semana para encontrar e destruir parcialmente a casa de Snape. Traidor. E um Wesley sabe perfeitamente o que isso significa quando não senta em cima do próprio rabo pra julgar os outros.

Estava com raiva e andava de um lado para o outro reclamando e distribuindo ofensas. Inconformado por não a encontrar. A vaca traidora como ele a chamava. E antes de sair lhe entregaram um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho queimado. Inútil e indecifrável se o ódio não fosse perspicaz.

Poucas palavras legíveis. Sofre. Semente. Respons. Coisas queimadas e sem sentido. Mas o pedaço rodou por seus dedos pálidos e ferrugem. Sardas até nas mãos. E o tato é sensível quando o ódio procura. Olhou atentamente e de novo, e pegou as cinzas de um cigarro descartado por alguém ali e passou no pedaço. Pedaço de pergaminho pequeno e revelador. Marcado sutilmente pela força da pena. Letra rebuscada e dirigida ao inimigo. Mas legível. Malf... Pedaço importante.

- Ei, venha aqui. Descubra onde se encontra Draco Malfoy. Ele esteve no Gringots semana passada. – O rapaz novo piscou os olhos um momento.

- Malfoy viajou há uns três dias por chave de portal Sr. Wesley. Eu o vi com a esposa no dia.

- O que? Que esposa e quem permitiu isso se ele esta sob investigação. – Estava furioso e com uma sensação estranha no estomago. Frustração e algo cheirando podre.

E três dias inteiros de gritos e ofensas apenas aumentaram a frustração que o engolia. Malditos.

Astoria estava triste pela despedida de seu ex pretendente e do beijo intenso que trocaram. Sua nuca dolorida era prova dos puxões descontrolados que levou. Saudade e vontade.

Wesley ainda tentava rastrear o paradeiro dos fugitivos, mas perdeu completamente o rumo depois que desembarcaram no aeroporto trouxa e seguiram em outro vôo.

O mundo bruxo não é mais um lugar seguro, uma vez que o lado vitorioso não é o lado certo. E uma vez que o lado certo seria aquele onde você poderia escolher estar. E não existe opção onde a única verdade absoluta é distorcida aos meros intentos e propósitos particulares.

E ele jurou que a encontraria nem que passasse a vida procurando. E ela pagaria. Pagaria pelo que fez a sua irmã e seu amigo. _Pagaria_ e guardou o pedaço de pergaminho com o nome do loiro imprestável. _Pagaria_ e descobriria o que aqueles dois fazem juntos e pagariam o preço. _Mortos_.

Fim.


End file.
